Qui veut gagner des berrys ?
by S.Hardy
Summary: Lorsque nos amis se retrouvent dans un jeu télévisé, ça donne ça ! Conneries et délires assurés.
1. Premier participant, Luffy

Bon, voila une énorme connerie – pour pas changer – mettant en scène nos amis dans un remake du jeu télévisé, changé par mes soins en qui veut gagner des berrys.

J'ai pris un plaisir monstre à écrire cette connerie, et j'espère que vous en prendez autant à la lire! Raison pour laquelle je me penche sur une réédition de la fic. Correction des incohérences, des fautes, et ajout de quelques phrases.

Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens, à part évidemment JP !  
Les actions sont en _italique_  
Bonne lecture !

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Générique_

Jean Pierre Fauxcul : Bonjours et bienvenue dans qui veut gagner des berrys !

Nami : moi moi ! _tente de sauter sur le présentateur pour empocher le magot_

Zoro : calme toi ça n'a même pas encore commencé !

Nami : ah … oui.

JP : euh … il vous faudra vous qualifier, et pour ce, veuillez classer ces personnes de la plus courageuse à la moins courageuse :

**A- Luffy  
B- Usopp  
C – Nami  
D - Chouchou**

JP : le temps est terminé, il fallait bien sûr classer ces personnes dans l'ordre A – C – D – B.

Usopp : quoi ? Même un petit toutou est plus courageux que moi ?

Sanji : ça t'étonne ?

Usopp : et bien ...

JP : alors vous avez étés nombreux à répondre correctement, et la personne qui a répondu le plus rapidement est Luffy !

Chopper : quoi ? Mais comment as – tu fais ?

Luffy : j'en sais rien, je jouais juste avec les touches, elles faisaient un bruit quand j'appuyais dessus. C'était rigolo et je me suis bien amusé. Ah par ce que j'ai réussi ?

Zoro : ah dans ce cas …

JP : Venez avec moi Luffy, alors vous êtes le célèbre garçon au chapeau de paille c'est ça ?

Luffy : _grand sourire_hé hé ! Oui c'est moi !

JP : que ferez vous de l'argent si vous gagnez ?

Luffy : du manger !

JP : très bien, très bien, première question dans ce cas :

**1. Quel est le rêve d'Usopp ?  
A. Trouver l'île légendaire d'Erbaf  
B. Devenir un valeureux marin des Mers  
C. Retrouver son père  
D. Épouser Nami**

Sanji : épouser MA Nami – chérie ? Mais ça va pas ? Je veux voir celui qui as décidé de cette question pourrie sur le champ !

JP : haha ! Calmez vous voyons ce n'est qu'une réponse possible !

Sanji : il en est hors de question, vous m'entendez ?

Zoro : roh tais toi tu me casse les oreilles !

Sanji : on t'a pas sonné Marimo hein ! Ma Nami chérriiiiiie !

Zoro : Luffy, réponds vite par pitié ou je sens que ça va mal se terminer tout ça.

Luffy : dans ce cas je vais dire la deuxième réponse ! La ….. se concentre B !

JP : hé bien c'est une bonne réponse !

_Foule en délire_

JP : passons maintenant à la deuxième question !

**2. Le tatouage de Nami représente :  
A. La clef d'une partition de musique  
B. Le symbole d'un berry  
C. Un moulin à vent et une mandarine  
D. Une tête de mort**

Luffy : je serais tenté de répondre « le symbole d'un berry ».

JP : je vous rappelle que vous avez toujours vos trois Jokers !

Luffy : ouais je vais prendre l'appel à un ami !

JP : Très bien, et quel ami voulez vous appeler ?

Luffy : bah Nami, quelle drôle de question … ah moins que ce ne soit une autre question ! Pourtant j'ai pas dit que je voulais changer de question, c'est bizarre ça …

JP : non non non, ce n'est pas une autre question, haha ! Dans ce cas, appelons …

Luffy : hé Nami, c'est quoi ton tatouage ?

Nami : une mandarine et un moulin à vent, triple idiot.

Sanji : juste pour faire remarquer que j'ai eu la délicatesse de savoir …

Zoro : on a compris.

Luffy : donc c'est une mandarine, un moulin à vent, et un triple idiot !

JP : euh …. cela ne fait pas partie des réponses proposées.

Luffy : Ah ? _Regarde les réponses_alors je dis la réponse ….. C !

JP : et c'est uneeeeeeeeeeeeee bonne réponse !

Luffy : ouais !

JP : superbe, il vous reste à présent 2 jokers, passons à la troisième question, attention :

3**. Quel est le but de Sanji ?  
A. Se marier avec Nami  
B. Préparer le meilleur plat du monde  
C. Découvrir All – Blue  
D. Marcher sur la route de tous les dangers**

Luffy : ralala, j'hésite entre la première réponse, et la troisième …

JP : je vous rappelle qu'il vous reste encore 2 jokers.

Luffy : je vais prendre celui qui enlève deux réponses fausses !

JP : 50/50 ?

Luffy : non moi c'est Luffy.

JP : c'est le nom du joker.

Luffy : aaaaaah ! D'accord ! Bah alors enchanté 50/50, moi c'est Luffy !

JP : …. Ordinateur, veuillez enlever deux mauvaises réponses

Luffy : c'est bien embêtant …

JP : je ne vous le fais pas dire !

Robin : il reste les réponses A et C, il n'a pas de chance …

Luffy : je crois que je vais demander l'avis du public.

JP : très bien, public, à vos télécommandes !

Sanji : je ne peux même pas répondre, à cette question, c'est tellement …

Zoro : ça va suffire cuistot de mes ..

Nami : _leur cogne la tête l'une contre l'autre_

Zoro et Sanji : aïe !

Nami : ça vous apprendra !

Sanji : oui ma Nami chérie !

Zoro : soumis …

JP : le public à donné son avis, voyons les résultats : A 50 et C 50

Luffy : dans ce cas je vais suivre l'avis du public.

JP : mais il a dit que …

Luffy : je suis l'avis du public, et c'est mon dernier mot !

JP : et c'est une bonne réponse !

Usopp : je comprends plus rien à ce jeu …

JP : bien, passons à la suite !

**4. Qui est Zorro  
A. Un escrimeur talentueux  
B. Un tueur fou  
C. Le petit ami de Nami  
D. Le tueur de Luffy**

Sanji : _fulmine sur son siège_mais je vais lui arracher les yeux à ce petit rigolo !

Zoro : mais tu va la fermer oui ? Quand est ce que tes deux nerones vont comprendre que ce ne sont que des propositions?

Sanji : peuh … j'le savais.

Luffy : j'ai plus de joker ?

JP : euh non, le quatrième ne sera disponible qu'a la question suivante.

Luffy : c'est bien embêtant.

JP : vous hésitez entre quelles réponses ?

Luffy : entre la A et la D.

Sanji : tant mieux pour toi.

Luffy : je vais dire la A !

JP : et pourquoi cette réponse ?

Luffy : je sais pas. Elle me plait bien.

JP : dans ce cas, la réponse A, était la bonne réponse !

Luffy : vraiment ? Trop cooool !

JP : passons à la suite voulez vous ?

Luffy : oui que je veux, pourquoi vous me posez cette question ? Ah c'est une autre question ? C'est quoi les réponses ?

JP : non ce n'était pas une question la voici d'ailleurs :

**5. Qui est Vivi?  
A. Une habitante de l´île de Drum  
B. Un travesti  
C. La princesse du royaume d´Alabasta  
D. Une pastèque**

Luffy : ha ! Je sais la réponse ! Je la sais !

Zoro : mauvais pressentiment …

Usopp : je le sens à plein nez …

Chopper : ça va mal se finiiiir !

Luffy : la réponse …

_roulement de tambours_

Luffy : D !

_coup de pied magistral de la part de notre cuistot favori dans la tête de Luffy_

Sanji : ma Vivi adorée, une pastèque ?

Luffy : bah oui c'est bon les pastèques !

Sanji : mais tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis en plus !

_S'en suit une bagarre entre un cuisinier fou furieux et un Luffy qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal_

JP : messieurs, calmez vous je vous en prie, de plus, Luffy s'es trompé il n'y a pas de quoi …

_Mais bon, rien à faire, la bataille continue_

JP : euh …. C'était « qui veut gagner des berrys » - oui Nami on sait que tu en veux – à la prochaine !

Luffy : ah quoi c'était pas la bonne réponse ?

Sanji : bien sûr que non !

Luffy : alors c'est quoi Vivi ? Un travesti ?

_Se termine par le visage d'un homme élastique écrabouillé sur l'écran_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Et voilà le premier round est terminé !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre a réussi à vous faire accrocher et à vouloir voir la suite!


	2. Au tour de Zoro !

Oyé braves gens, voila le retour du Samouraï avec sa fic à deux berrys ! Et ouais, j'en suis fière.  
Donc pas de changements, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf, JP – d'ailleurs je le vends à 3 berrys aux enchères.  
Bonne lectures et merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
_  
Générique_

JP : mesdames et messieurs, tout de suite, la suite de qui veut gagner des berrys !  
_  
Le public applaudis_

JP : je vous rappelle que notre dernier participant est parti les mains vides, et avec un œil au beurre noir ! Dans peu de temps nous allons savoir si notre nouveau candidat fera mieux. Pour ce veuillez classer ces personnes selon leur ordre :

**A. Mr 1  
B. Mr 3  
C. Mr 4  
D. Mr 2**

JP : le temps est dorénavant terminé, et … euh … il n'y a qu'une personne qui a répondu correctement, et il s'agit de Zoro !

Zoro : quoi je suis le seul ?

Sanji : j'étais trop occupé à admirer ma Nami chérie et Robin de mon cœur.

Nami : j'essayais d'expliquer à Usopp comment marche un clavier

Usopp : j'essayais de comprendre comment marche un clavier.

Chopper : ah il fallait faire quoi ?

JP : … euh très bien monsieur Zoro veuillez prendre place !

Zoro : je vais me gêner

JP : donc vous êtes LE Zoro, le fameux ...

Zoro : oui ça va on a compris, ma tête est mise à prix j'ai pas tellement envie qu'on me fasse de la pub.

JP : ah euh très bien…

Zoro : aboule les questions

JP : si vous voulez

Zoro : bah oui que je veux, triple idiot

Sanji : lui ne mettez pas trop de questions compliquées !

JP : première question !

**1. Pourquoi Luffy, a-t-il une cicatrice sous l'œil ?  
A. Parce qu´il veut faire voir à Shanks et son équipage qu´il est courageux  
B. Parce qu´il est idiot et qu´il a envie de se faire mal  
C. Parce qu´il veut faire son crâneur  
D. C'est Luffy, faut pas chercher.**

Zoro : voila une question des plus difficiles !

JP : ah et pourquoi trouvez vous qu'elle est compliquée, je vous rappelle qu'on est à la première question seulement.

Sanji : je vous avais prévenus.

Zoro : oh ferme la toi, cuistot à a noix ! Franchement comment tu veux répondre à ça ? Toutes les réponses sont correctes !

Nami : c'est vrai en plus, aucune n'est fausse !

Usopp : ils commencent fort avec cette question la …

Robin : ils ont du se tromper et ont mis une question difficile dès le début.

Zoro : bon ... Alors je vais changer de question.

JP : c'est impossible vous ne pouvez pas encore on n'en est qu'a la première …

Zoro : _dégaine son sabre _tu tiens à la vie toi ?

JP : ha .. haha ! Oui bien sûr ! Changeons de questions dans ce cas !

Nami : toute cette violence est elle nécessaire ?

Chopper : malheureusement, oui …

JP : voici notre nouvelle question :

**1. Lequel de ces enfants ne fait pas parti de l'équipage du "capitaine" Usopp?  
A. Tomate.  
B. Carotte.  
C. Oignon  
D. Piment**

Luffy : _reviens avec des pansements_ ça donne faim tout ça !

Chopper : ça va aller Luffy ?

Luffy : ouais ouais, ils m'on donné de quoi manger

Chopper : alors oui ça doit aller.

Zoro : euh franchement j'en sais que dalle…

JP : mais ne les aviez vous pas rencontrés auparavant ?

Zoro : si, mais si vous croyez que j'ai pensé à demander le nom de chacun …

JP : c'est bien embêtant !

Sanji : si on mixe les gosses la, ça peut donner quelque chose de bon …

Usopp : je t'interdis de toucher à mon équipage !

Sanji : si ils sont aussi courageux que toi ça ne vaut pas la peine.

Zoro : Usopp, qui ne fais pas partie de ton équipage ?

JP : vous utilisez donc un joker.

Zoro : non, je demande juste à Usopp la réponse.

JP : mais il vous faut utiliser un …

Zoro : mais ferme la j'entends pas ce qu'il dit !

Usopp : c'est Tomate.

Luffy : c'est bon les tomates !

Zoro : on s'en fout un peu. Bon je dis la réponse A.

JP : est ce votre dernier mot ?

Zoro : ce sera ton dernier mot à toi si tu ne valides pas ma réponse !

JP : _gloups_ réponse correcte !

Nami : bravo ! Emporte le magot Zoro !

Sanji : _voudrait être à la place de Zoro pour une fois._

JP : sans plus tarder, voici la question suivante !

**2. Pourquoi Luffy est bête ?  
A. Il a reçut un coup sur la tête étant petit  
B. On lui a fait une ingestion d'un produit spécial  
C. On ne sait pas  
D. C'est dans sa nature**

Zoro : vous en avez encore beaucoup des question comme ça ?

Luffy : ah je suis bête ?

Chopper : pas exactement, je dirais plutôt que …

Robin : oui tu es bête.

Luffy : ah bon, c'est cool.

Zoro : quel idiot …

Luffy : mais je suis quoi alors ? Bête ou idiot ?

Sanji : les deux.

Luffy : ouais trop bien !

Zoro : il a pas compris.

Nami : normal c'est un imbécile.

Luffy : et je suis un imbécile en plus ?

Nami : euh …

Robin : oui.

Luffy : trop la classe !

Zoro : je vais dire la réponse D.

JP : ah vous dites ? Ah oui le jeu. La réponse D donc ?

Zoro : non la E.

JP : mais il n'y a pas de …

Zoro : mais bien sûr la D, triple idiot !

JP : la réponse après la …

Zoro : _le tue du regard_

JP¨ : après … que je l'ai annoncé et c'est une bonne réponse !

Usopp : trop fort et sans utiliser de Joker !

JP : je vous rappelle qu'il a déjà ...

Zoro : rien du tout, affiche la question suivante.

JP : mais !

Zoro : tu veux que je sois méchant ?

Sanji : tu as raison, avec tes cheveux verts tu fais trop peur _éclate de rire_

Zoro : tu va voir quand ce sera ton tour …

JP : hum, la suite :

**3. Quel est la date de naissance de Luffy?  
A. Un 5 mai  
B. Un 1er Avril  
C. Un 11 novembre  
D. On s´en fout**

Zoro : mais ... on s'en fout de ça !

JP : bonne réponse !

Zoro : gné ?

Nami : ah par ce que c'était ça la réponse ?

Robin : faut croire…

JP : passons sans plus tarder à la suite.

Zoro : j'ai l'impression que tu n'aime pas trop ma compagnie.

Sanji : normal.

Zoro : on t'a pas sonné, sourcil en queue de cochon.

Nami : calmez vous !

Sanji : oui ma Nami de mon cœur adorée !

Zoro : quel crétin … enfin on a la paix. Vas y la suite

**4. Qui est l´idole de Luffy ?  
A. Zidane  
B. Il n'en a pas  
C. Shanks le roux  
D. Creek l'aveugle**

Zoro : Zidane ?

Nami : qui c'est ?

Zoro : j'en sais rien …

Luffy : moi je sais !

Zoro : encore heureux que tu le sais !

Luffy : normal, je suis un bête – idiot – imbécile ! _très fière de cela_

Sanji : et il est content !

JP : alors selon vous quelle est la réponse ?

Zoro : je suis tenté de dire Shanks.

Nami : un peu normal.

Luffy : ouais dis – le c'est la bonne réponse !

Zoro : okay ! Alors réponse C, Shanks le roux !

JP : mais vous n'avez pas le droit de …

Zoro : bah si

JP : bah non

Zoro : si

JP : ... non

Zoro : SI

JP : …n … non…. _se fait petit sur son siège_

Zoro : tais toi tu as tort.

JP : et … euh réponse correcte !

Chopper : continue comme ça !

JP : bon passons .. a la suite !

**5. De qui Sanji est il amoureux?  
A. De Nami  
B. De Nico Robin  
C. De toutes les jolies filles qu´il voit  
D. De tous les beaux mecs qu´il voit**

Sanji : je vais tuer celui qui a fait les réponses …

Zoro : moi je vais plutôt aller le remercier, je m'éclate ! mort de rire sur son siège

Sanji : même pas drôle

Zoro : oh que si !

Chopper : si c'est amusant !

Nami : très amusant même !

Sanji : ma Nami – chérie ….

Zoro : la réponse D a beau être amusante, c'est la mauvaise. Donc sans hésiter …

Sanji : la A et la B !

Zoro : non la C

JP : c'est une bonne réponse une fois de plus !

Sanji : …..

JP : passons sans plus tarder à la question suivante ! Je vous rappelle que c'est une question cruciale, une fois passée, vous serez assuré de repartir avec une somme conséquente et …

Zoro : gé-ant ! Maintenant, dis la ta question à la mords moi le noeud.

Luffy : oh oh oh !

Chopper : pourquoi ?

Luffy : Zoro a dit géant, il est vert alors je dis oh oh oh !

Usopp : ouais …

JP : oké ! Alors la suite !

**6. Sous quel nom Vivi rencontre-t-elle l´équipage de Luffy pour la première fois?  
A. Miss Wednesday  
B. Mme Doubtfier  
C. Miss Double Finger  
D. Miss Merry Christmas**

Nami : pas très élaborées ces réponses.

Zoro : pas grave.

Sanji : si c'est très grave !

Zoro : non

Sanji : si

Zoro : non. Réponse B.

Nami : pauvre Vivi, si tu nous regarde ...

JP : c'est votre dernier mot ?

Zoro : ouais.

JP : c'est …

Sanji : je vais te tuer ! Te vider ! T'étriper !

Zoro : ça veut dire : mauvaise réponse ?

Sanji : aaaaaaaa !  
_  
Est il nécessaire de vous dire que la 3eme guerre mondiale avait commencé en directe ?_

JP : nous allons ainsi vous laisser et tenter de calmer ces messieurs pour tenter de limiter les dégâts en attendant envoyez la pub !  
_  
Se finit par un JP qui se fait écraser par un Sanji fou furieux_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

S Hardy : voila la fin de notre deuxième partie !

Nami : faudrait savoir, avant tu disais round.

S Hardy : oui je crois que je vais laisser round, vu la tournure des évènements …

Robin : je propose qu'on regarde ces deux rigolos en mangeant quelque chose.

Luffy : moi aussi !

S Hardy : euh


	3. Puis vient Nami  attention à vous

Hey hey ! Salut les gens, voici la suite de votre fic favorite- oui mes chevilles vont bien merci de vous en inquiéter – avec Nami comme candidate … ça promet !  
Comme d'hab tous ces personnages ne sont pas miens, et JP est toujours aux enchères !  
Aller, bon lecturage !

xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
_  
Générique, que vous adorez tous_

JP : bonsoir et bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle de … qui veut gagner, des berrys !

_La foule applaudis et Robin empêche Nami de sauter sur le présentateur pour qu'il lui file les berrys_

JP : je vois que nos candidats sont très impatients ! Alors, sans plus tarder veuillez classer ces personnes selon l'importance de leur prime, de la plus élevée a la plus faible!

**A. Jango  
B. Foxy  
C. Zoro  
D. Arlong**

JP : sirote une petite boisson. Ah terminé ! L'ordre était évidement C B D A! Et vous êtes nombreux à avoir répondu correctement, mais c'est Nami qui a été le plus rapidement !

Nami : oui, oui OUIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! A MOI LE POGNOOON !

Robin : calme toi tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'attend, les garçons n'on rien eu.

Nami : m'en fous ! _On pouvais voir des ses yeux des $_

JP : je vois que vous êtes très impatiente de …

Nami : ferme la et dis tes questions !

JP : oui … euh donc !

**1. A quoi est attaché Zorro lorsqu'il fut prisonnier, avant sa rencontre avec Luffy ?  
A. Un lit  
B. Un poteau  
C. Des explosifs  
D. Une tour**

Sanji : je voudrais bien voir la C se réaliser.

Zoro : et moi toi pour la A

Sanji : _yeux … euh oeil rond _ça va pas ?

Zoro : je plaisante.

Sanji : quel sens de l'humour douteux…

Robin : Zoro tu nous fais peur la …

Zoro : mais non petites natures.

Usopp : si, très peur.

Nami : SILENCE ! Je dis la réponse B !

Usopp : elle sait même pas si la réponse est correcte

Zoro : ça doit être son sixième sens

JP : pourtant c'est la bonne réponse !

Nami : wai POGNOOOONNNNN !

Luffy : elle est vraiment effrayante !

Chopper : oui elle me fait peur !

JP : mais non n'ayez pas peur, mais craignez pour la seconde question !

**2. Pourquoi Luffy est il recherché ?  
A. C'est un pirate  
B. Meurtre  
C. Bah il joue à un cache – cache géant  
D. Goinfrerie en douce**

Luffy : _se fait tout petit_

Sanji : la D !

Usopp : n'importe quoi voyons !

Sanji : ah par ce que c'est toi qui me pique de la bouffe chaque soir ?

Usopp : gné ?

Sanji : bah tu vois que c'est cette réponse !

Zoro : c'est la A, triple abruti.

Sanji : c'est moins important que ça !

Chopper : mais …

Nami : je serais d'accord avec Sanji.

Sanji : aaaaaah ! Ma Nami adorééééééééeeee

Zoro : mais quel mongole !

Sanji : tu disais ?

Zoro : rien.

JP : mais vous n'avez pas le droit de lui souffler les réponses !

Robin : on ne lui souffle pas les réponses, on se concerte à voix haute. Nuance.

JP : dans ce cas …

Nami : dans ce cas je vais dire la réponse, D !

JP : mais c'est merveilleux ! Eblouissant ! Phénoménal ! Incroyable ! C'est une bonne réponse !

Zoro : qu'il calme sa joie, c'est seulement la deuxième question …

Usopp : si ça se trouve, il en pince pour Nami !

Sanji : _en train d'écrire_

Zoro : wouahou ! Le cuistot sait écrire !

Sanji : ferme la.

Robin : que fais – tu ?

Sanji : une liste.

Luffy : de courses ? _Grand sourire_

Sanji : nan.

Luffy : de nouveaux repas ?

Sanji : nan.

Luffy : de …

Zoro : t'as toujours pas compris que il ne s'agit pas de bouffe ?

Luffy : même pas drôle.

Robin : c'est une liste de quoi Sanji ?

Sanji : _œil en forme de cœur _Une liste des personnes à tuer.

Uopp : ah carrément !

Sanji : en première position, la personne qui fait les questions – réponses, en deuxième Jean Pierre Fauxcul, en troisième Zoro.

Zoro : pourquoi moi ?

Sanji : et pourquoi pas ?

Nami : SILENCEEEE !

Sanji : oui Nami chérie ! Zoro abruti, ferme la !

Zoro : …

JP : maintenant, c'est la … troisième question !

Nami : berrys …berrys … berrys …

JP : euh.. Donc !

**3. Que fait Sanji sur le bateau ?  
A. Il répare tout  
B. C'est le mari de Nami  
C. C'est un espion envoyé pour assassiner Zoro  
D. Il fait la cuisine**

Sanji : la B ! Pour une fois j'aime bien celui qui fait les questions ! L'efface de sa liste

Zoro : que ça soit la A, et après on t'appellera Sanji le bricoleur et on t'offrira une jolie salopette !

Sanji : argh mais je vais te …

Robin : _prends le relais de Nami et les frappe_

Sanji : oui ma Robin je me calme

Zoro : aïe

Nami : quelle simplicité dans cette question ! Il s'agit de la réponse D !

Sanji : nan c'est faux !

Nami : nan c'est vrai

Sanji : non c'est faux

Nami : c'est vrai

Sanji : faux

Nami : vrai

Sanji : faux

JP : vrai

Sanji : fa … oh zut …

Zoro : faut pas prendre tes rêves pour la réalité non plus mon coco.

Sanji : ne m'appelle pas mon coco

Luffy : noix de coco ?

Sanji et Zoro : …

JP : sans plus tarder, voici voila, la quatrième question !

**4. Comment s´appelle l´organisation dirigée par Crocodile?  
A. Baroque Works  
B. Tortues Ninja  
C. gné ? Une organisation ?  
D. Team Rocket**

Nami : me rappelle plus.

Zoro : cerveau en gruyère.

Sanji : n'insulte pas ma Nami ! Sinon je te mets en tête de liste !

Zoro : sois content j'ai comparé Nami à de la nourriture.

Sanji : oui c'est vrai, tu la complimentes.

Usopp : je suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment …

Nami : je vais utiliser un joker.

JP : wonderfull !

Robin : ah il a un langage un peu varié.

Nami : je vais appeler Robin.

JP : très bien.

Nami : hé Robin, c'est quoi l'organisation de Crocodile ?

Luffy : c'est bon le crocodile.

Nami : c'est pas dans les propositions.

Robin : la réponse A.

Luffy : bah si Robin viens de te dire que c'est la réponse A.

Usopp : j'aurais dit la Team Rocket.

Chopper : pourquoi ?

Usopp : comme ça.

Nami : bon ! Je vais dire la réponse A ! Et c'est mon dernier mot Fauxcul !

JP : non Jean Pierre.

Nami : même chose.

JP : et c'est une bonne réponse de plus ! Bravo !

Nami : beryyyyyYYYYYYyyyys !

Chopper : ah mes oreilles !

JP : sans plus tarder, la cinquième question !

**5. Comment s´appel le personnage qui est le premier meilleur ami de Luffy ?  
A. Zoro  
B. Usopp  
C. Un steak  
D. Sanji**

Nami : mwa ! Trop facile !

Zoro : c'est moi.

Sanji : moi.

Usopp : cela va de soi…

Zoro : c'est dans quel film de sciences fiction que tu as vu que tu as des potes ?

Usopp : euh …

Chopper : il y a un film qui s'appelle euh ?

Sanji : non.

Nami : bande de nazes, c'est un steak ! La réponse C !

Luffy : cela va de soit.

JP : merveilleux ! Une bonne réponse de pluuuuuuuusss !

Sanji : il a finit de s'exciter devant MA Nami ?

Zoro : y'a pas marqué « Réservé à Sanji », baka.

Sanji : non mais ça devrait l'être.

JP : et voici la sixième question :

**6. Quel est le véritable nom d'œil de faucon ?  
A. Milky  
B. Miwak  
C. Mihawk  
D. Milky Way**

Sanji : hé tronche de gazon ça te rappelle des bons souvenirs?

Zoro : douce fut cette époque ou nous n'avions pas de blondinet dragueur à bord …

Sanji : ok. Tu es en tête de liste.

Nami : euh j'en sais rien, je n'étais pas là quand il est apparut !

JP : je vous rappelle que vous avez toujours le 50/50, l'avis du public, et le swatch (Nb : oui et alors ?)

Nami : je demande l'avis du public !

JP : êtes vous sure ?

Nami : évidemment.

JP : public, veuillez prendre vos télécommandes et votez !

_Peu après_

JP : le public a voté à … incroyable ! C'est un 100 pour cent !

Nami : et à quelle réponse ?

JP : euh … Milky Way …

Nami : je vais suivre l'avis du public.

JP : mais …

Nami : pas de MAIS ! Je dis la réponse D et c'est mon dernier mot !

JP : euh …

Nami : pas de euh !

JP : dans ce cas, vous m'envoyez désolé mais… _part deux secondes et reviens avec une armure _c'était la mauvaise réponse.

Nami : QUOOOOIIIIIII ? MES BERRYYYYYYYYSSSSS !

Tous : naaaaaaan ! Fuyons !

_Le plateau est dévasté par un des éclairs venus de nulle part et une Nami folle furieuse. JP se hisse à la caméra et à le temps de dire rapidement :_

JP : a la pro…

Nami : TOI !

JP : NAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN !  
_  
Censuré – au moins Sanji n'aura pas à se donner la peine de le tuer, voyons le bon coté des choses._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

S Hardy : ainsi se termine le 3eme round.

Zoro : mais comment cela se fait que le public entier ai voté Milky Way ?

S Hardy : par ce que c'est de la bouffe.

Zoro : et alors ?

S Hardy : c'est Luffy qui a voté à leur place, avec ses bras élastiques.

Zoro : vais le buter ...

Luffy : toi aussi tu fais une liste ?

Zoro : …

S Hardy : sur ce, je n'ai qu'à vous dire, à la prochaine … ah oui et que si vous avez des idées de questions, n'hésitez pas !

Zoro : et n'oubliez pas que Sanji veut tuer tous ceux qui font les questions. A vos risques et périls.


	4. A Usopp de tenter sa chance

Bonjour à tous, voici enfin la suite de notre jeu télévisé, avec maintenant Usopp comme candidat.  
Sinon comme d'hab aucun personnage n'est mien, et les enchères pour JP sont montées à cinq berrys. Attention tentez votre chance !  
Bonne lecture !

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Générique - qui va bientôt sortir en single, tellement vous l'aimez maintenant_

JP : revient en chaise roulante bonsoir chers ...OUARGH !

_Se fait dégommer par un Franky qui arrive tout sourire, un Ace à l'épaule et suivi par Vivi - la pastèque_

Franky : excusez du retard !

Robin : enfin ! On ne vous attendait plus !

Franky : pas ma faute, on a d'abord attendu l'autre _montre Vivi_qui s'était pomponnée pendant trois heures

Luffy : ça a pas servi à grand chose ...

Sanji : Ferme - la ! Ma Vivi adorée est resplendissante !

Franky : je continue mon récit fabuleux, ensuite on a récupéré l'autre paresseux qui s'est endormi en cours de route, j'ai donc dû le porter, ce fut tellement fatiguant pour moi ...

Zoro : on a du mal à te croire

Franky : et si on s'est perdus c'est de ta faute tête de brocoli!

Zoro: pourquoi c'est ma faute maintenant ?

Franky : tu te rappelles que tu nous as fait un plan ? Bah c'est à cause de ça qu'on a atteri sur le plateau du Mousaillon faible

Nami : pourquoi ça m'étonne plus qu'ils soient en retard ?

Chopper : tout s'explique

JP : euh ... on peut jouer ?

Franky : ah euh oui si ça peut te faire plaisir mon coco !

_Vivi et Franky prenent place, et foutent Ace dans un coin_

JP : donc euh d'abord bonsoir à vous mesdames et messieurs, et chers participants, veuillez classer ces personnes selon le nombre de pirates qui sont sous leurs ordres, du plus important au moins :

**A. Luffy  
B. Mihawk  
****C. Crocodile  
D. Krieg**

JP : le temps est terminé, fini ! Alors l'ordre était evidemment C D A B. Vous avez été nombreux à répondre corr... euh non finalement il n'y a qu'une personne qui a répondu correctement, et il s'agit de Usopp !

Usopp : Youpiiiiiii!

Zoro : mais et vous autres pourquoi vous avez pas joué ?

Sanji : je présentais mes salutations à ma Vivi adorée

Vivi : je me remaquillais

Robin : je lisais

Chopper : je voulais réveiller Ace ( il a de l'espoir )

Ace : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Franky : _était en train de boire un p'tit coca_pourquoi, il s'est passé quoi ?

Zoro : sans commentaires

Nami : mes berrys ...

Sanji : ah oui et je consolais aussi ma Nami chérie

JP : bon Monsieur Usopp veuillez prendre place s'il vous plait

Usopp : pas de problème

JP : donc vous êtes le trouillard et menteur ...

Usopp : ah non je ne sais pas qui vous a dit ça, mais c'est totalement faux! Je suis l'invincible capitaine Usopp !

JP : ah bon, autant pour moi dans ce cas.

Luffy : mais il a menti non ?

Zoro : bah ouais

Luffy : et le présentateur le croit encore ?

Sanji : bah ouais.

Luffy : lui aussi est stupide ?

Nami : bah ouais.

JP : _fait genre il a rien entendu, il tient a sa peau_on va dire qu'il n'a pas tellement envie de se prendre un coup dans la tête bon, passons alors à la première question sans plus tarder !

**1. Lequel n'est pas un sabre de Zoro?  
A. Wadô Ichimonji  
B. Zabimaru  
C. Kitetsu III  
****D. ****Shûsui **

Usopp : euuuuuuh ...

Robin : eb bien ça commence fort.

JP : alors selon vous quelle est la réponse ?

Usopp : selon moi j'en sais rien

JP : voila qui est bien embêtant !

Usopp : non c'est juste moi qui suis embêté pas vous

JP : ah oui, pas faux.

Usopp : pas le choix, je vais faire appel à un ami !

JP : je veux bien mais il y a un petit problème ...

Usopp : ah bon ? Lequel ?

JP : vous n'avez pas d'amis

Usopp : ah dans ce cas je demande à Zoro

JP : mais je viens de ...

Usopp : Zoro, c'est lequel de ces trucs qui est pas à toi ?

Zoro : la B

Luffy : comment tu sais ? Trop fooooooort !

Zoro : aheum -

Chopper : ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh ! _limite il va lui vouer un culte maintenant_

Usopp : bon je dis la réponse B dans ce cas

JP : bon je ne peux dire qu'une chose, c'est une bonne réponse

Luffy : une chose

Sanji : ça va bien ?

Luffy : bah il a dit qu'il ne peut dire qu'une chose, et comme il l'a pas fait je le fait à sa place.

Franky : quel naze

Luffy : non stupide - idiot - crétin, premier du nom

Vivi : j'en doute pas

JP : sans plus tarder, voici la ...

Ace : je suis ou ?

Robin : il s'est réveillé

Ace : keskysepasse?

Sanji : tu es sur le plateau de qui veut gagner des berrys

Luffy : on est sur un plateau ?

Zoro : et alors ?

Luffy : ça donne faim

Ace : j'ai faim

Nami : ...

Ace : quand est ce qu'on ... _retombe dans le coma_

Luffy : Chopper ranime le !

Sanji : pas la peine si c'est pour dire tout le temps qu'il a faim, vaux mieux qu'il dorme

Luffy : si tu le dis

JP : donc je disais que tout de suite, la deuxième question :

**2. Combien de métamorphoses permet la "Rumble Ball" de Chopper?  
A. 3  
B. 5  
C. 7  
D. 9**

Usopp : à nouveau j'en sais rien

Sanji : comme d'hab

Usopp : même pas vrai

Sanji : ah oui ?

Usopp : oui

Sanji : et dis moi quelque chose que tu sais et que moi je sais pas

Luffy : moi quelque chose que tu sais et que moi je sais pas

Zoro : Chopper, un sommnifère pour Luffy, ça devient urgent !

Luffy : mais j'ai fait quoi ?

Zoro : rien tu peux pas comprendre

Sanji : le jour ou il le pourra ...

Usopp : euh bon comme j'ai utilisé aucun joker, je vais ... prendre l'appel à un Chopper !

JP : mais vous ne pouvez pas ...

Usopp : bah si la preuve : Chopper ! C'est quoi la réponse ?

Chopper : y'en a 7

Franky : j'avoue que le règlement de ce jeu me dépasse

Vivi : idem

Usopp : alors je vais dire qu'il y a 7 super transformations pour Chopper ! Sans compter Chopperman

Tous : quoi ?

Usopp : feur.

JP : oui donc c'est une très bonne réponse !

Nami : normal on la lui a donnée ...

JP : passons à la troisième !

**3. Comment s'appellent les 2 géants de l'ile de Little Garden?  
A. M & M's  
B. Dorry et Brogy  
C. Kit et Kat  
D. Tic et Tac**

Usopp : euh pour tout vous dire

Zoro : tu en sais rien ?

Usopp : exactement !

JP : vous avez encore deux jokers

Usopp : bah non j'ai fait l'appel à Chopper, pas à un ami, ça compte pas.

JP : maiiiiiiiiiiis !

Usopp : fallais pas me dire que j'ai pas d'amis.

JP : ...mais quand même

Usopp : je serais tenté de prendre l'avis du public, mais vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Nami ...

Sanji : tu peux Zoro et moi on a ligoté Luffy

Nami : y'aurait eu égalité entre la A, la C et la D

Usopp : donc je prends la B

Robin : pas con le mec finalement

JP : _rédige sa lettre de suicide_

Usopp : réponse B

JP : correct

Usopp : ouaiiiiis !

Franky : ça paraissait plus sérieux là ou on étaient avant

Zoro : on ira faire un tour après qu'on ait gagné des berrys

Vivi : si ça continue comme ça on sortira jamais d'ici

Nami : berrys...

Franky : elle a perdu ?

Zoro : oui juste avant

Franky : c'est pour ça que le plateau et JP sont dans cet état ! Je comprends !

Sanji : bravo

JP : maintenant passons à la question suivante :

**4. Qui n'est pas dans l'équipage de Shanks?  
A. Lucky Luke  
B. Ben Beckman  
****C. Yasopp  
D. Lucky Roo**

Usopp : mon papa il y est !

Zoro : on s'en fout

Usopp : mais ...

Sanji : tu n'en sais rien c'est ça ?

Usopp : euh ouais

Robin : c'était sûr

Luffy : moi je sais c'est la réponse A qui est pas la bonne

Nami : d'ou tu sais ça ?

Luffy : c'est mes copains

Zoro : ah oui c'est vrai toi tu as des amis

Usopp : gnagnagna

Nami : on ne te visait pas

Usopp : _pas convaincu_

Luffy : pas grave, c'est Lucky Luke qui y est pas

Sanji : qui c'est celui la au fait ?

Zoro : sais pas

Usopp : bon je vais dire la réponse A dans ce cas là !

JP : bonne réponse ...

Vivi : il a pas l'air en forme

Franky : tu t'étonne encore ?

Vivi : pas vraiment

Ace : zzzzzzzzzzzzz manger zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Zoro : ...

JP : maintenant la question 5!

**5. Quel est le vrai nom de Franky ?  
****A. Popeye  
B. Cutty Flam  
C. C-17  
D Goldorak**

Franky : facile.

Sanji : très

Zoro : même Luffy peut y répondre correctement

Luffy : ah ?

Sanji : mais oui

Luffy : cool

Usopp : ceci est mon dernier mot, c'est la réponse A ! Il a les mêmes bras donc ses parents ont sûrement dû lui donner ce nom !

JP : et la réponse exacte était la réponse ...

Franky : c'était la B pauvre andouille !

Usopp : Cutty Flam ? C'est pourri !

Luffy : ah par ce que c'était ça la réponse ?

Sanji & Zoro : ...

Franky : je vais t'étriper mon p'tit gars !

Usopp : mais c'est pas moi c'est Luffy qui a dit A !

Luffy : mais j'ai pas dit A j'ai dit ah

Usopp : ah ?

Sanji : ...

Usopp : oups

_JP part sur son fauteuil à la vitesse de la lumière tandis que Franky explosait en live notre ami Usopp_

Franky : vais te casser tes dents Pinocchio !

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

S Hardy : et c'est ainsi que se termine l'épisode 4 de votre saga dorénavant cultissime !

Usopp : avis à ceux qui seront les prochains participants n'écoutez jamais Luffy

S Hardy : c'était pas sa faute

Usopp : je préfère dire que c'est la sienne plutôt que la mienne

S Hardy : si tu veux ! Allez à la prochaine !


	5. Le cuistot prends la relève

Salut les gens qui lisent cette fic - et à ceux qui la lisent pas aussi tant qu'on y est, c'est la fête! Donc cette fois ci, c'est au tour de notre pote le cuistot de s'y coller!  
Bien sûr ça a pas changé, je peux pas aller acheter Luffy et sa bande d'un coup. Par contre vous pouvez le faire pour JP si ça vous chante, toujours cinq berrys.  
Voila bon délire !

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Générique, bientôt dans les bacs_

JP : bonsoir et bienvenue sur le plateau de votre jeu favori, qui veut gagner des berrys !

Nami : moi

Robin : on dirait qu'elle s'est remise de sa défaite

Sanji : on dirait en effet, c'est bien ma Nami chérie !

JP : pour commençer, d'abord il vous faudra classer ces bestioles de la plus volumineuse à la plus riquiqui :

**A. Kung-fu Dugong  
B. Escargophone  
C. Ours Randonneur  
D. Chacalot**

JP : tic tac tic tac, ding! Terminus ! L'ordre était evidemment DCAB. Ah cette fois il y a plusieurs personnes à avoir répondu correctement. Et la personne la plus rapide fut : Sanji !

Nami Robin et Vivi : bravo Sanji !

Sanji : a_vec un coeur à la place de l'oeil_pour vous mes chéries !

Zoro : si il ne rafle pas le pactole, y'a un soucis.

JP : veuillez venir par là, très cher ami

Sanji: depuis quand je suis ton ami moi ?

Luffy : peut être que comme Usopp il en a pas alors il en recherche!

Usopp : j'ai des amis!

Zoro : bah non sinon tu aurais eu l'appel à un ami

Robin : faute de, il a eu l'appel à un Chopper ...

JP : attention messieurs dames ...

Sanji : on dit mesdames et messieurs, les femmes d'abord espèce de mal élevé, je vais te refaire ton éducation

Zoro : papa Sanjinou est en colère il va lui mettre la fessée rolala !

Sanji : ferme - la "maman Zoro"

Nami et Robin : _rigolent dans leur coin_

JP : euh première question !

**1. Combien de défaites a subi Zoro contre Kuina?  
A. 0  
B. 1  
C. 50  
D. 2001**

Sanji : seulement ?

Zoro : comment ça "seulement" ?

Sanji: pas doué comme tu es je pensais qu'il y en avait plus tiens !

Zoro : mais ce mec est pas possible je vais le ...

Nami : le laisser répondre

Zoro : sorcière ….

Sanji : Nami chérie ! Tu es vraiment un ange !

Nami : non je fais juste ça pour que tu nous rapporte des berrys

Sanji : ah ce n'est que ça ...

Zoro : héhéhé

Sanji : bah alors je vais dire la réponse D

Usopp : il sait au moins la réponse ?

Luffy : euh non je crois pas ...

JP : pourtant il s'agit de la bonne réponse !

Robin : mais comment as - tu su ?

Sanji : très simple, comme il est pas doué, et que je l'aime pas je me suis dit que j'allais dire le maximum

Zoro : tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Sanji: bah non désolé de te décevoir alors

Zoro : pas ce que je voulais dire par la

Sanji : pas grave

Zoro : et si ils proposaient un million de défaites ?

Sanji : alors j'aurais dit un million de défaites

Zoro : un jour j'aurais ta peau

Sanji : demain

Nami : taisez vous et joue Sanji ! Fauxcul, lance la deuxième question !

JP : de suite ! La voici qui arrive :

**2. Laquelle n'est pas une transformation de Chopper ?  
A. Jumping point  
B. Côtelette point  
C. Brain point  
D. Guard point**

Usopp: fais l'appel à un Chopper !

Ace : côtelette ?

Luffy : manger ?

Robin : ah taisez vous vous deux, toi dors et toi ... eh dors aussi

Ace : d'accord !

Luffy: veux pas faire dodo veux manger

Sanji : ta maman va te mettre au lit hein, "maman Zoro" XD

Zoro : ... non la maman elle divorce !

Nami : quelle bande de gamins

Sanji : bien serieusement je vais dire la réponse B

JP : est ce votre dernier mot ?

Luffy : pourquoi il demande ça ? Par ce qu'après Sanji ne pourra plus parler ?

Franky : mais quel boulet des fois

Luffy : c'est quoi un boulet ?

Franky : c'est toi

Luffy : ah non moi je suis un idiot ...

Franky : ça va on est au courant.

JP : donc nous disions que la réponse qu'a donné Sanji, était la bonne !

Nami : Sanji n'a même pas dit si c'était ça qu'il allait dire vraiment

JP : oups

Sanji : pas grave je l'aurais dit tout de même

Zoro : c'est ça

Sanji : bah oui c'est ça na

JP : bien ensuite passons a la troisième question !

**3. Quel fruit du démon a mangé Ace?  
A. Pyro -fruit  
B. Psycho -fruit  
C. Périmé-fruit  
D. Fruit boum-boum**

Ace : manger ? On m'appelle ?

Robin : on se demandait c'est quoi le nom du fruit que tu as mangé ?

Ace : une banane ?

Luffy : c'est bon les bananes

Ace : une pastèque alors ?

Luffy: c'est bon aussi mais je te défends de manger les membres de mon équipage

Robin : ouaaaa quel héroïsme ...

Luffy : ouais!

Nami : on voudrait savoir quel était le nom du fruit du démon que tu as mangé

Ace: ah ça !

Nami : faites qu'il ne s'endorme pas avant de nous donner la réponse

Ace : bah c'est le ...

Nami : oh non !

Ace : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Nami : à table !

Ace et Luffy : on arrive !

Nami : bon c'est quoi la réponse Ace ?

Ace : euh ... bon appétit ?

Nami : non le fruit du démon

Ace : fallait le dire plus tôt !

Nami: alors ?

Ace : bah me suis contenté de le manger moi, savait pas comment il s'appelle

Nami : mais comment c'est possible ?

Ace : tu demande à tes pâtes comment elles s'appellent ?

Nami : non c'est pas la même chose ...

Ace : bah si après tu le mange et au final il est dans ton ventre

Luffy: moi non plus je savais pas

Zoro : oui mais toi ...

Sanji : c'est le pyro fruit

Robin : comment tu sais ça ?

Sanji : faut pas être bête _coup d'oeil appuyé sur Zoro_après tout il fait des flammes non ?

Zoro : ouais ... si tu le dis

Sanji : je vais dire le pyro fruit !

JP : voici une bonne réponse de plus !

Nami et Vivi : bravo!

Sanji : aaah ! Mes chéries

Ace : merçi maintenant je sais ce que j'ai mangé, je vais pouvoir enfin dormir tranquille

Robin : par ce que ça le dérangeait pour dormir avant ?

Zoro : je crois pas

Ace : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Franky : vois pas ce qui a changé

Luffy : tu veux des lunettes alors ?

Franky : ça ira merci ...

JP : bien passons sans plus tarder à la question quatre !

**4. Quel est le nom de Mr 2 ?  
A. Nefertari Cobra  
B. Dr Hiluluk  
C. Bon Clay  
D. Mr Bean**

Chopper : c'est pas la réponse B en tout cas _pleurniche_

Robin : pleure pas

Franky : c'est quoi la réponse alors ?

Sanji : vous avez pas fini de faire le jeu à ma place ? Au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié, c'est moi qui suis le participant !

Zoro : on fait ça pour t'aider

Sanji : jusqu'ici je n'aurais pas eu besoin de votre aide

Zoro : que tu crois

Sanji : et oui !

Zoro : d'accord je t'aiderais plus comme ça tu te planteras et toc!

Sanji : rien à faire de ton aide à deux berrys

Nami : berrys ?

Luffy : manger ? Ah non rien, l'habitude

Zoro : ...

Franky : sans commentaires ...

Sanji : bon alors je dis la réponse C !

JP : magnifique, une bonne réponse de plus !

Sanji : tu es vraiment content toi ?

JP : euh ... non

Sanji : m'en doutais. Aller, aboule la suite !

JP: oui voici la cinquième question :

**5. D'ou vient la cicatrice de Zoro?  
A. Il a voulu faire l'intéressant comme Luffy  
B. C'est une longue histoire ...  
C. Il s'est fait fouetter quand il était attaché a son poteau  
D. De son combat avec Mihawk**

Sanji: s'es fait fouetter attaché ... Zoro tu nous cachais des tendances louches

Zoro : m'en fous te cause plus

Sanji : quel gamin !

Zoro : démerde toi toute seule ma grande

Sanji : ma grande ?

Zoro : ouais

Luffy : Mihawk ? C'est pas Milky Way ?

Franky : non pourquoi ?

Luffy : juste comme ça

Nami : uhum ...

Luffy : héhé !

Sanji : serais tenté de dire qu'il a voulu faire l'interessant comme Luffy

Usopp : ce qui est pas faux

Zoro : on t'a sonné toi ?

Usopp : euh nan

Chopper : c'est pas une cloche en plus Usopp

Zoro : si

Chopper : ouaaaaah ! Usopp est une cloche !

Luffy : à fromage ?

Ace : fromage ?

Luffy : oui Usopp est une cloche à fromage

Ace : pour la cloche je le savais déja mais pas pour le reste

Luffy : ça donne faim

Sanji : bon alors je dis la réponse A

JP ; est ce votre dernier mot ?

Sanji : oui

JP : désolé de vous l'apprendre mais vous avez échoué également

Sanji : quoi ?

Zoro : c'était en me battant contre Mihawk

Sanji : tu aurais pas pu me le dire

Zoro : non je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais pas et j'avais tellement envie de te voir échouer comme une ...

Sanji : saletééééééééééééééééééééééé!

Usopp : en plus il était la quand ça s'est passé ...

Nami : Sanji!

Sanji: oui ma Nami chérie ?

_Se prends un sublime coup de sa part, puis Zoro eu droit à sa part également_

JP : mais quelle bande de malades ...  
_  
Se rend compte qu'il risque sa vie à continuer à rester ici mais il a pas le choix mais prend tout de même la fuite pour éviter de se faire découper par un Zoro ou écrabouiller par un cuistot furax_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

S Hardy : voici voila la fin de ce chapitre de malades

Vivi : je comprends pas vraiment les règles du jeu ...

S Hardy : pas grave je crois pas que tu sois la seule

Chopper : y'a vraiment des règles ?

Franky : sont pas censés avoir trois jokers ?

S Hady : si mais va leur expliquer ... aller à la prochaine ! Merçi à ceux qui lisent cette débilité et qui laissent des reviews !


	6. Préparez des mouchoirs pour Chopper

Oyé braves gens, voici le retour tant attendu de Qui veut gagner des berrys - ah vous ne l'attendez pas tant que ça ? Ce tour - ci c'est à notre Chopper national de s'y coller.  
Évidemment aucun personnage n'est à moi sauf JP, blablabla ... et comme je sais que vous vous en foutez on ne va pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps et commencer de suite les conneries !

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Générique_, actuellement dans les bacs_

JP : re - bienvenue sur le plateau de notre désormais célèbre jeu télévisé "Qui veut gagner des berrys" - non Nami tu as eu ta chance c'est trop tard maintenant !

_Le public applaudis vêtu d'armures diverses - mesures de sécurité, on se sait pas quel est l'être terrifiant qui va participer maintenant_

JP : bien pour commencer la question de rapidité ! Classez ces personnes dans l'ordre ou elles ont été éliminées du premier au dernier :

**A. Ener  
B. Ohmu  
C. Shura  
D. Gedatsu**

JP : que c 'était facile !

Zoro : c'est pour ça que tu n'aurais pas pu y répondre ?

JP : hé ... hé ... Donc passons aux choses sérieuses !

Zoro : j'étais sérieux quand je disais que tu savais pas

JP : fais celui qui a rien entendu l'ordre était évidemment CDBA. En effet ce fut facile il y a eu une personne a avoir répondu correctement, et il s'agit de ... Tony Tony Chopper!

Chopper : _des étoiles à la place des yeux_c'est vrai ?

JP : non c'était une blague ... je plaisante je plaisante !

Sanji : il allait se remettre à chouiner

Chopper : même pas dit - _il la morve au nez ... euh à la truffe_

JP : allez venez, prenez place

Chopper : _tente de se poser sur le siège mais problème de taille : le siège est trop haut pour lui !_

JP : un coup de main ?

Chopper : non ça ira merci _se transforme en big Chopper_

JP : ah oui c'est efficace

Chopper : oui c'est bien vrai _se remet en en mode normal_

JP : bien une fois cela fait, nous allons passer à la première question sans plus tarder !

**1. Qui est l'ancien dieu de Skypiea?  
A. Gan Forr  
B. Gandalf  
C. Dendé  
D. Athéna**

Chopper : Dendé ? Qui est ce ?

JP : j'en sais rien

Zoro : tu sais jamais rien

Sanji : arrête de dire n'importe quoi

Zoro : par ce que tu le défends en plus ?

Sanji : non, mais c'est Usopp qui sais jamais rien.

Zoro : pas faux, pas faux

Usopp : ...sans commentaire ...

Luffy : vous ne passerez pas !

Nami : euh ... est tu sûr que ça va bien Luffy ?

Luffy : oui pourquoi ?

Nami : et tu l'a trouvé ou ce costume de Merlin ?

Luffy : j'en sais rien je l'ai piqué à un monsieur qui disait ça justement

Nami : et ?

Luffy : je suis passé

Robin : et il bloquait quoi ?

Luffy : les toilettes

Franky : on est content pour toi

Ace : ah c'est lui le taré qui bloquait l'accès au frigo ?

Luffy : il était comment ?

Ace : il était vieux et avait un caleçon avec des canards dessus

Luffy : non c'était pas lui

Ace : pourquoi ?

Luffy : par ce que le mec à qui j'ai piqué ce déguisement qui pue il avait des pingouins sur le sien

Vivi : c'est fini cette discussion à deux berrys ?

Nami : berrys ?

Chopper : héééééé laissez moi joueeeeeeer ! _s'excite tout seul sur son siège .. imaginez le petit truc sur un siège qui fait trois fois sa taille ..._

Nami : oh excuse nous

Robin : tu as rien fait

Nami : ah c'est vrai, alors ne m'excuse pas

Chopper : mais ...je vais dire la réponse A

JP : c'est votre dernier mot ?

Chopper : non je veux encore parler après je veux juste valider ma réponse

JP : ça tombe bien c'est ...

Luffy : boum

Nami : qu'est ce qu'il y a ENCORE?

Luffy : Bah il a dit ça tombe ... je réponds boum

Zoro : imbécile

Luffy : oui ?

Zoro : en effet il répond et se reconnaît même

JP : une bonne réponse...

Chopper : waiiii j'ai gagnééééé !

JP : non non il reste encore d'autres questions

Chopper: ah bon ...

JP : oui voici justement la deuxième question :

**2. Comment s'appelle le canard de Vivi ?  
A. Donald  
B. Hyoga  
****C. Psykokwak  
D. Karoo**

Sanji : Hyoga ? C'est pas un canard lui

Zoro : et alors ?

Luffy : ouais et alors ? Ça se bouffe aussi

Vivi : Karoo n'est pas à manger !

Chopper : réponse D, Karoo

JP : mais c'est de la triche !

Luffy : non de la nourriture

Vivi : _chouine_

Sanji : elle et Chopper font la paire

JP : la triche est interdite

Luffy : ouais espèce de pastèque

Vivi : je ne suis pas une ...

Zoro : n'empêche que tu t'es reconnue

Vivi : _...déprime..._

JP : bon bah ... réponse correcte

Chopper : yepeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee j'ai gagnéééééé

JP : non non y'en a encore d'autres

Chopper : encore beaucoup ?

JP : ça dépend si c'est comme vos compagnons, vous n'irez pas loin

Luffy Zoro Nami Sanji Usopp : héééé

Chopper: c'est ma réplique

Zoro : et alors ? C'est pour te faire honneur

Chopper : hééééé

Sanji : c'est quoi cette manie de rallonger les mots ?

JP : bien passons à la suite voulez - vous ?

Chopper : oui je veux

**3. Comment s'appelle l'animal de compagnie d'Arlong ?  
A. Coin coin  
B. Miaou miaou  
C. Meuh Meuh  
D. Waf Waf**

Chopper : petite question qui est Arlong ?

Franky : euh c'est à toi de répondre aux questions, pas de les poser

Chopper : ouiiii mais je sais pas qui c'est

Luffy : c'est la tête de poisson qui embêtait Nami.

Nami : ouip

Ace : d'la bouffe?

Vivi : tu parles d'un vocabulaire varié ...

Chopper : je vais prendre l'appel à Nami

JP : non c'est l'appel à un ami, pas à Nami

Chopper : ce n'est pas grave, je demande à Nami de toute façon

Nami : c'est Meuh Meuh

Chopper : d'accord, alors je dis la réponse C

JP : vous avez bien fait d'écouter car il s'agissait de la bonne réponse !

Chopper : youpiiiiii !

Zoro : il est pas très futé le Fauxcul ...

Sanji : à qui le dis - tu

Zoro : bah à toi

JP : sans plus tarder voici la question suivante, qui est :

**4.** **Qui fut appelé le Roi des Menteurs ?  
A. Usopp  
B. Montblanc Norland  
C. Pinocchio  
D. Crocodile**

Vivi : c'est pas Usopp ?

Sanji : non non, il ne l'est pas encore

Usopp : comment ça, pas encore ?

Zoro : par ce que tu croyais que tu l'étais déjà ?

Vivi : sérieusement qui est - ce ?

Chopper : c'est Norland, le monsieur avec un drôle de truc sur la tête

Luffy : ouais d'la bouffe !

Robin : je crois qu'il n'a retenu que ça ...

JP : donc votre réponse c'est ?

Chopper : bah la B, Montblanc Norland

JP : bonne répooooonse !

Chopper : la suite la suite !

Nami : les berrys, les berrys !

Luffy : à manger, à manger !

_Coup de poing de Franky pour faire taire Luffy_

JP : euhm, bien voici la suite :

**5. Que recherche Nico Robin ?  
A. Les ponéglyphes  
B. Le lapin de pâques  
C. Des taupes dans les jardins  
D. Ses lunettes**

Nami : ils ont de ces questions parfois ...

Luffy : ouaiiiis ! Des lapins de pâques !

Ace : hum ? Lapin de pâques ? Chocolat ?

Franky : non y'en a pas, tu peux continuer à dormir

Ace : ah bon, dommage

Chopper : elle me l'a dit juste hier en plus la réponse

Zoro : ah il ne l'a su que hier lui ?

Robin : euh vous avez tous étés au courant en même temps pourtant ...

Chopper :réponse D, ses lunettes !

Tous : QUOI ?

Chopper : kekyaaaaaa ?

JP : mauvaise réponse ... c'était la A la bonne ...

Chopper : pas .. .pas ... pas grave ... ... ... !

_Le plateau, après s'être fait bousillé, brûlé, est maintenant inondé par le flot de larmes d'un petit renne_

JP : à la prochaine fidèles téléspectateurs, nous allons en attendant tenter de le consoler

Luffy : faut lui donner des lapins de pâques !

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

S Hardy : pfiou ! Voici, la chance de Chopper est passée, mais bon il n'est pas allé plus loin le pauvre

Robin : cela ne m'étonne pas

S Hardy : tu es cruelle

Robin : tu as vu aussi le boucan sur le plateau ...

S Hardy : dis pas ça, c'est ce qui fait marcher le jeu. A la prochaine les amigos !


	7. La pastèque contre attaque!

Bonjour à vous, voici voilà le retour du samouraï et de ses fics pourries ! Mais bon, vous les aimez tant, alors je continue. Donc cette fois ci – les plus grands fans de cette connerie l'auront deviné – c'est à Vivi de subir les questions. Va t elle faire mieux que ses amis ? A lire ...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Générique _

JP : ravi de vous revoir, fidèles adeptes de notre jeu télévisé « Qui veut gagner des berrys ? »

Nami : pourquoi le titre de l'émission est si bête ? Qui ne veut pas en gagner ?

Luffy : ceux qui en ont pas besoin ?

Sanji : tu t'inclues dans ces gens là ?

Luffy : ouais

Nami : pas malin sans argent comment ferais-tu pour manger ?

Luffy : euh…..

JP : bien, sur ce, commençons sans plus tarder …

Zoro : il dit tout le temps ça, il est pressé ou quoi ? Il a un train à prendre ?

Franky : il faut croire que notre compagnie ne lui plaît pas tant que ça

JP : haha ! Mais non voyons qu'allez vous encore imaginer ? C'est juste que nous avons des téléspectateurs impatients de voir la suite de vos exploits

Luffy : vous voyez il est pas méchant

Robin : nos exploits … tu m'excusera du peu, mais pour le moment tous ceux qui ont tenté d'empocher le moindre petit berry, s'est ramassé en beauté

Luffy : ah ouais

JP : hum, pour vous départager, les candidats restants, c'est à dire, Franky, Vivi, Ace et Robin, veuillez classer ces animaux, allant de la plus petite à la plus grande taille :

**Karoo  
Usopp  
Meuh Meuh  
Chouchou**

Usopp : de quoooooooooooOOOOOIIIIIIIiii ? Comment, qui, ou, pourquoi ? Comment peut on oser me traiter d'animal ?

Franky : aaaaaah tu n'en n'es pas un ?

Usopp : grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Robin : et il mord

Usopp : mais pourquoi Chopper il est pas la dedans lui, hein ?

Luffy : c'est une ration de survie, pas un animal.

Usopp : ah …. Si tu le dis ….

JP : le temps est dorénavant terminé, et la personne ayant répondu le plus rapi … euh et la seule personne ayant répondu est Vivi !

Franky : ah oui ! Le jeu ! Avec tes bêtises Usopp, je l'avais complètement zappé !

Usopp : c'est toujours de ma faute de toute façon

Zoro : bah … ouais

JP : alors, venez donc mademoiselle Vivi, prenez place je vous prie

Sanji : je le trouve un peu trop gentil soudainement …

Zoro : peut être il sait qu'elle a plein de flouze

Sanji : mais pourquoi elle participe à l'émission ?

JP : pourriez vous nous dire les raisons pour lesquelles vous vouliez participer ?

Vivi : pour faire de la pub pour mon pays, c'est pas très touristique alors ….

Luffy : vive les pastèques ! _Dit il avec une grande banderole « Mangez des pastèques ! »_

Vivi : hum … gardons notre calme …

JP : dans ce cas, commençons le jeu avec la première question :

**1. Pourquoi Luffy a t –il accepté de participer au Davy Back Fight ?  
A. C'est un crétin abruti demeuré  
B. Par ce qu'il trouvait le temps long  
C. En fait il en avait marre de certains membres de son équipage et trouvait cela comme un bon moyen de s'en débarrasser  
D. Pour gagner et pouvoir dire après « nanana, c'est moi le plus fort ! »**

Vivi : le Davy Back Fight …..

Nami: mais oui, elle n'était pas là

Chopper : pour de la chance ….

Zoro : tu va quand même pas te remettre à chouiner ?

Chopper : dan … snirfl

Sanji : bêêê ! Chopper, c'est ma chemise ça !

Chopper : désolé

Nami : dit Luffy, j'espère que ce n'est pas la réponse C, pour toi …

Luffy : bah non, vous servez tous à quelque chose

Nami : comme quoi ?

Luffy : Sanji fait la bouffe

Franky : le plus important pour toi

Luffy : Franky il répare le bateau comme ça on coule pas

Zoro : surtout toi

Luffy : Nami elle nous sers à pas nous perdre et elle a de bonnes mandar.. euh non rien !

Nami : je l'espère pour toi

Luffy : Usopp il me sers d'excuse si jamais Sanji croit que j'ai vidé le frigo alors que c'est jamais moi

Usopp : merci c'est gentil

Sanji : on va tous te croire

Luffy : bawai, Chopper il nous soigne tous, Robin elle sait plein de trucs et c'est cool

Robin : au contraire de toi

Luffy : oui, Zoro il nous garde bien le bateau quand il pionce pas

Sanji : rien n'est moins sûr …

Luffy : puis si Vivi avait fait partie de l'équipage, si il y avait plus eu de bouffe, on aurait pu la manger.

Vivi : c'est pas mal comme … EH ! Je ne suis pas une pastèque !

Usopp : il a pas parlé de pastèque

Vivi : non mais sa banderole oui.

Usopp : ah c'est vrai !

Vivi : bon, revenons au jeu

JP : _était à deux doigts de dormir_, hein quoi ? Ah oui bien sûr ! Alors, quelle est selon vous la bonne réponse ?

Vivi : la première, la réponse A, et c'est mon dernier mot

Luffy : ah non je suis pas ça je suis un …

Tous : ON SAIT !

JP : très remarquable, mademoiselle, il s'agit d'une bonne réponse !

Nami : bravo, comment tu as fait pour trouver alors que tu n'étais pas là ?

Vivi : c'est de la logique pure

Nami : je vois, je vois … continue comme ça !

Zoro : tout ce qu'elle veut c'est le magot et se tirer d'ici

Nami : voyons Zoro … chut !

JP : bien bien, alors voici la deuxième question !

**2. Pourquoi Usopp a t – il un si gros nez ?  
A. C'est de naissance  
B. Même principe que pour Pinocchio  
C. Il a avalé étant petit un stylo, mais c'est parti de travers et au lieu de descendre, il est monté  
D. Pour montrer que après tout la guerre, c'est pas si terrible en fait**

Zoro : _se marre comme un tordu sur sa chaise_

Usopp : ce n'est pas drôle !

Luffy : si, c'est marrant la preuve, tout le public est explosé de rire

Vivi : c'est dégoûtant la troisième !

Franky : quelle petite nature !

Sanji : ferme la, tu ne peux pas comprendre la sensibilité des femmes

Franky : par ce que toi tu peux la comprendre ?

Sanji : oui

Zoro : c'est une fille aussi donc c'est pas compliqué pour elle

Sanji : mais j'aurais ta peau !

Nami : fermez la ! Laissez Vivi se concentrer !

Zoro : ….

Sanji : oui ma Nami adorée

Luffy : dis Usopp, c'est bon un stylo ?

Usopp : comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

Luffy : tu en as pas bouffé un ?

Usopp : bah non …

Luffy : dommage

Ace : manger ?

Franky : non rien à manger rendors toi

Ace : okay !

Nami : il fait tout ce qu'on lui dit

Luffy : non du moment que c'est en rapport avec son estomac ou de la sieste

Nami : je comprends mieux …

JP : alors, avez vous une petite idée mademoiselle ?

Vivi : oui, je crois avoir la réponse

JP : magnifique, alors selon vous il s'agit de laquelle ?

Vivi : de la dernière ! Pour montrer que les horreurs de la guerres ne sont rien à coté de cela

Usopp : vraiment, ce n'est pas mon jour …

Zoro : ça ira mieux demain

Usopp : si tu le dis

JP : eh bien c'est magnifique, il s'agit une fois encore de la bonne réponse !

Luffy : ouais bravooo ! Les pastèques au pouvoir !

Sanji : ça suffit avec ça !

Zoro : mais je te rappelle que c'est un compliment cela

Sanji : par ce qu'il la compare à un repas ?

Zoro : oui, à quelque chose comme ça …

Sanji : alors ça va

Nami : il a toujours pas compris lui non plus

JP : sur ces belles paroles, passons à la troisième question :

**3. Pourquoi Sanji drague – t il toutes les filles qu'il voit ?  
A. Il tente de battre un records  
B. C'est un pari fait avec un ami  
C. Il un artichaut à la place cœur, c'est pas sa faute  
D. Pour passer le temps, il n'a que ça à faire**

Sanji : bon, là, il me faisait bien marrer le bonhomme qui fait ces petites questions, mais là, je crois qu'il en a marre de la vie …

Zoro : ah bon ? Moi il me fait bien marrer pourtant

Sanji : y'a que toi que ça fait rire je te signale…

Robin : euh pas vraiment, retourne toi et tu verra, tout le public rie aux larmes.

Sanji : oh non … ce n'est pas vrai Nami chérie !

Nami : tu sais il y a forcément une bonne réponse parmi toutes …

Vivi : alors là je n'en n'ai aucune idée

Zoro : bah on est bien avancés !

Sanji : je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi

Zoro : t'es pas ma mère

Nami : fermez la, regardez Vivi ne sais pas quoi faire, l'heure est grave !

Luffy : noooooon c'est une catastrophe !

Ace : gné ? Pourquoi ? Y' a plus de bouffe ?

Luffy : non non c'est juste Vivi qui …

Ace : ah ce n'est que ça …zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sanji : mais quel petit arrogant !

Vivi : ça va, calmez vous, je vais juste prendre un joker.

Sanji : trop douée ma Vivi adorée !

Luffy : mine de rien, y'en a dans la pastèque !

Vivi : je vais prendre l'appel à Nami

JP : je précise qu'il s'agit là d'un nouveau joker

Vivi : alors Nami selon toi c'est quoi la bonne réponse ?

Nami : pour pas être méchante, je vais dire la troisième

Sanji : Nami chérie !

Vivi : tu en es sûre ?

Nami : oui oui

Vivi : d'accord ! Alors je dis la réponse C, et c'est mon dernier mot !

JP : vous avez bien fait d'écouter votre amie, elle vous a donné la bonne réponse !

Luffy : trop cool !

Sanji : content de voir que la victoire de Vivi chérie te fasse plaisir

Luffy : ça ? Ah mais je m'en fous moi, je dis cool par ce que faute d'avoir une pastèque, on a un artichaut !

Zoro : _mort de rire_

Sanji : …

Vivi : je compatis à ta douleur

Sanji : mci …..

JP : bon alors, passons à la quatrième question :

**4. Lors de leur aventure à Skypiea, contre qui, Nico Robin a eu affaire ?  
A. Yama  
B. Maya l'abeille  
C. Spider Cochon  
D. Milo**

Luffy : spider cochon, spider cochon, il peut marcher au …

Vivi : mais comment voulez vous que je sache ça ? Je n'étais pas la moi !

Luffy : on sait que tu n'étais pas la. Et m'interrompt pas quand je chante de ma voix mélodieuse …

Vivi : en plus je peux même plus vous demander la réponse …

Robin : demande l'avis du public. _Prépare ses bras_

Vivi : bon, si tu le dis … euhm, je vais prendre un joker, l'avis du public !

JP : très bien, public à vos télécommandes !

_Petite musique, chiante, certes, mais c'est pour faire comprendre qu'il faut attendre_

JP : wouahou ! c'est un cent pour cent ! Tous ont répondu la première réponse !

Vivi : alors je vais suivre l'avis du public.

Nami : psst, Robin, tu y serais pas pour quelque chose la dedans ?

Robin : moi ? Mais voyons ce serait mal me connaître que de dire ça

Nami : mwai mwai, même nous on ne sait pas la réponse, alors comment ils ont pu la savoir soudainement ?

Robin : je leur ai donné un coup de main.

Nami : c'est bien ce que je pensais

Vivi : bon, alors je suis l'avis du public, je dis la réponse A !

JP : c'est une bonne réponse, on peut remercier le public

Robin : de rien

JP : ?

Robin : _se met à regarder ailleurs en sifflant_

JP : bien, alors passons à la question 5, voulez vous ?

Vivi : oui !

Luffy : eh ! Pourquoi le méchant monsieur il m'a pas demandé si je voulais la faire la cinquième question, hein ?

Zoro : par ce que de toute façon tu l'aurais faite

Luffy : ah ouais ! Pas bête, j'y avais pas pensé

Franky : pour pas changer

**5. Comment s'appelaient les opposants de Zoro et Sanji lors du Davy Back Fight ?  
A. Mars, Snickers et Twix  
B. Ketchup, Moutarde, Mayonnaise  
C. Hamburg, Pickles et Big-Pan  
D. Pikachu, Tit plouf et Ronflex**

Franky : Ronflex ? C'est pas Ace ça ?

Ace : zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Nami : si c'est lui

Sanji : pourquoi ils posent de pareilles questions à ma Vivi adorée, elle n'était pas présente au …

Zoro : ça va on sait elle va quand même pas en mourir !

Vivi : pas le choix je vais utiliser le dernier joker qui me reste, le 50/50

Robin : ça va pas vraiment aider …

JP : ordinateur, retirez deux mauvaises réponses !

Vivi : eh ! y'a un beug c'est pas juste !

Robin : pourquoi ils ont enlevés seulement la dernière réponse ?

Luffy : bah par ce que c'est bon les mars, les snickers, les …

Nami : ça va on a compris

Sanji : en gros celui qui embête ma Vivi adorée en est au même niveau que Luffy…

Zoro : il faut croire …

Sanji : c'est pas vrai …

Vivi : … je sais pas quoi répondre !

Luffy : la A c'est une bonne réponse

Vivi : d'accord ! Je dis la réponse A !

Tous : noooooon !

JP : malheureusement, il est trop tard …

Vivi : pourquoi ?

JP : mauvaise réponse

Vivi et Luffy : non c'est une bonne réponse

Luffy : pourquoi tu dis que c'est la bonne réponse, tu sais même pas si c'est vrai

Vivi : mais par ce que tu as dit que c'était une bonne réponse

Luffy : bah oui, c'est bon les mars et les snickers et les …

Vivi : oh Luffy … JE VAIS TE TUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !

Luffy : naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Ace : c'est l'heure de passer à table ?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

S Hardy: c'est ainsi que Vivi échoua lamentablement à son tour

Vivi : c'est de sa faute à lui !

S Hardy : mais ça va aussi bien de l'écouter ?

Vivi : euh …

Luffy : je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle n'a pas … oh mince elle est là, fuyoooons !

Vivi : viens par la toi ! Karoo, attaque !

Luffy : la vengeance de la pastèque est cruelle ! Eh l'artichaut, aide moiiiiiiii !

Sanji :non, dans tes rêves, tu vas pleurer ta mère

Luffy : il s'est tout de même reconnu !

S Hardy : euh … à la prochaine !


	8. Vas y Franky, c'est bon

B'jour à vous les gens normaux.

Pour le chapitre suivant, j'ai décidé que je prendrais des questions que vous me proposerez. Je n'en prendrais que cinq alors secouez vous neurones et surtout ayez un truc original qui peut nous faire fendre la poire rien qu'en la lisant. Je compte sur vous !  
Mais bon en attendant voici un nouveau chapitre « normal »  
Level up : JP est monté à 12 berrys !

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Tadadam, générique !_

JP : je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour cette nouvelle manche de votre jeu favori « Qui veut gagner des berrys » ! Alors, voyons, les derniers participants n'ayant toujours pas joué sont au nombre de trois

Zoro : là, son cerveau surchauffe, c'est trop pour lui de compter

Sanji: déjà incroyable qu'il sache compter ce gus

JP : ah euh … merci ça fait chaud au cœur …

Zoro : mais de rien

Sanji: c'est tout naturel voyons très cher ami

JP : ami ?

Sanji: mais non, prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité mon grand

JP : ah … euh … oui …..

Zoro : aller, fais ton boulot y'a des gens qui attendent

JP : oui de suite ! Donc nous disions qu'il restait que peu de participants, dont : Nico Robin, Franky et Ace !

Zoro : si c'est lui qui participe, j'me fais une petite sieste moi

Usopp : et ils vont lancer une pub

JP :afin de départager nos derniers concurrents, voici une question de rapidité euh ….

Franky : te fatigues pas à la poser j'arrive !

JP : mais mais mais mais … mais non….

Franky : allez, tout le monde sait que c'est mon tour de jouer, alors pas de ça entre nous, non ?

JP : mais le règlement …

Franky : on en a rien à cirer ! Aller, pose de suite la question une !

Nami : il y est pas plutôt allé en sachant que si il le faisait pas il ne serait jamais passé ?

Zoro : ah ? Pourquoi ?

Sanji: réfléchis deux secondes, si c'est possible.

Zoro : comment ?

Sanji: hé hé

JP : bon alors euh ….. Première question alors :

**1. Pourquoi Luffy-t-il mangé ce fruit du démon ?  
A. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait faim et c'était le premier truc qui lui tombait sous la main  
B. Ah par ce que vous vous posez cette question ?  
C. Pour se venger de Shanks de pas l'emmener en mer - na !  
D. Comme ça. Il avait rien d'autre à faire, faut le comprendre**

Franky : hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm cette question demande réflexion !

Sanji : en y repensant, toutes les questions qui sont passées, fallait vraiment réfléchir ?

Usopp : pas vraiment, quand tu vois ce qu'on s'est payé …

Nami : payer ? Berrys ?

Zoro : pas vrai … elle est pire que Luffy et sa bouffe ou quoi ?

Luffy : quoi ? On mange ?

Sanji: non.

Luffy: oh dommage

Robin : c'est vrai tu as raison Sanji, quand on voit cette question, en temps normal on ne réfléchis pas, la réponse est pourtant évidente.

Chopper : alors pourquoi Franky est très concentré et il réfléchit ?

Zoro : il réfléchit pas, tu as vu ça ou ? Il fait semblant c'est tout.

Chopper : ah ?

Sanji: bah oui, c'est juste histoire de faire croire qu'il a au contraire de Zoro quelque chose entre les oreilles.

Zoro : comment ça ?

Franky : chut ! Je me concentre moi !

Vivi : on a du mal à te croire cher ami

Franky : au moins moi je vais faire ce que je peux pour remporter au moins un berry.

Nami : _se ramène avec une banderole sur laquelle est inscrit : Franky Fan-club_

Sanji: mais t'a piqué le rhum de tête de chou ou quoi ?

Nami : non pourquoi ?

Usopp : te ramener avec ça c'est juste un coup à te prendre une balle dans la tête si tu te ballade dans la rue …

Nami : et alors ? Au moins lui il fait ce qu'il peut bande d'incapables

Vivi : est-ce nécessaire de te rappeler que tu as échoué tout aussi lamentablement que nous ?

Nami : …...

Luffy: en tout cas si on continue comme ça on aura rien du tout

Chopper : snif …

Nami : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN ! BERYYYYYYYYYYYYSSS !

Zoro : mon tympaaaaaaaaan

Usopp : on a encore trois chances de les avoir

Sanji: tu sais pas compter, Robin elle est toute seule, donc une chance

Usopp : non y'a encore Franky et Ace aussi

Sanji: oh si on se met à compter sur eux

Zoro : entre celui qui n'a aucune chance et l'autre qui fait que pioncer …

Chopper: on est bien

Usopp : justement pas, c'est ça le malaise

Franky : silence je me concentre

Luffy: concentre ? Comme le concentré d'orange ?

Ace : orange ? A table ?

Zoro : …. Est-ce utile d'ajouter quelque chose ?

Franky : oui ma réponse

Ace : ah non pas de bouffe _se rendors_

Franky : bon, chuis chaud la! Je réponds la première, la A !

JP : est-ce là votre dernier mot ?

Franky : oui !

JP : bonne réponse !

Tous - sauf Ace qui dors en rêvant d'oranges - : ouuuuuuf

Nami : _secoue sa banderole_

Zoro : okay il a au moins pas tout foiré dès la première question c'est déjà ça

Sanji: mais est-ce que ça va continuer comme ça ?

Usopp : nan

Luffy: vous croyez qu'il va aller loin?

Usopp: nan

Nami: va-t-il remporter des berrys?

Usopp: nan

Luffy: euh ils seront pas pour toi les berrys ce sera pour de la bouffe

Usopp: nan

Luffy: comment ça non?

Usopp: nan

Luffy: ah pardon : comment ça nan ?

Usopp : nan

Vivi : il a beugé

Usopp : nan

Nami : hoho mais ça peut être amusant

Usopp : nan

Sanji: es-tu beau Usopp ?

Usopp: nan

Zoro : Sanji est-il intelligent?

Usopp : nan

Sanji: tu veux jouer à ça ?

Usopp : nan

Zoro : on te parlais pas à toi

Usopp : nan

Sanji: bon t'a fini ?

Usopp: nan

Luffy: c'est pas malin vous l'avez bloqué

Usopp : nan

Robin : j'ai la solution ! Donne un coup dans la tête d'Usopp

Usopp : mais aïe ça fait mal !

Robin : pas le but premier mais si ça l'est tant mieux

Usopp : sorcière

Sanji: ne parles plus jamais ainsi à ma Robin !

Usopp: nan

Zoro : oh non

Usopp : bah quoi ?

Zoro : non rien… rien rien

JP : bon, alors après cette petite aventure, passons sans plus tarder à la seconde question !

**2. Pourquoi Sanji a-t-il accepté de faire partie de l'équipage de Luffy?  
A. Avec Nami, croyez vous qu'il pouvait refuser ?  
B. Par ce qu'au Baratie ils ne voulaient plus de lui  
C. Pour trouver All Blue  
D. Il est fan du film « pirates des caraïbes » alors il voulait faire pareil**

Franky : _se concentre_

Sanji: comment ça se concentre ?

Franky : _fait semblant de se concentrer_, veuillez m'excuser

Sanji: voila qui est mieux. Enfin non ! C'est quoi encore cette question pourrie ?

Usopp : nyahaha, c'est vrai que la dessus t'a jamais été gâté !

Zoro : oh je m'en plains pas moi, c'est marrant

Sanji: ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui est à chaque fois dans des questions à deux berrys.

Nami : des berrys ? Ou ça ? Ou c'est qu'ils sont les petits ? Venez voir maman Nami …_dit-elle avec une tête de psychopathe_

Tous : …..

Robin : ok, maintenant elle a grillé un fusible à son tour

Luffy: hé!

Robin : qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?

Luffy: Nami elle a des fusibles dans la tête, c'est aussi un cyborg ?

Sanji: mais ça va pas toi ?

Luffy: oh si ça va très bien et toi ?

Sanji:…

Luffy: donc en toute logique, Vivi a des pépins dans la tête ! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaïe ! _S'est pris un coup de la dite pastèque_

Vivi : arrête tes bêtises, veux-tu ?

Luffy: et si je veux pas ?

Zoro : lui arrêter de dire des bêtises … ma pauvre Vivi, tu demande la lune là.

Vivi : je sais

Franky : bon !

Usopp : ah il a trouvé ?

Zoro : dans tes rêves ouais

Franky : je vais utiliser un joker

Zoro : qu'est ce que je disais?

JP : très bien et quel joker voulez vous utiliser ?

Franky : l'appel à un ami

Luffy: pas l'appel à Nami ?

Franky : non l'appel à un ami, pas Nami

Luffy: ah d'accord. L'appel à un ami pas un ami

Franky : t'a tout compris de travers

Luffy: non des fois ça m'arrive d'avaler de travers mais …

JP : eum oui, et qui voulez vous appeler ?

Franky : Sanji, évidemment

JP : très bien !

Franky : Sanji!

Sanji: moui?

Franky: voila je l'ai appelé

Tous : _….grand silence de tombe….._

Franky : hahaha ! Que je suis drôle !

Usopp : euh non

Sanji: bon okay je lui donne pas la réponse alors

Franky : non non non ! Laquelle est la bonne ?

Sanji: à ton avis?

Franky : mais j'en sais rien, sinon je t'aurais pas demandé la …

JP : 15 secondes

Franky : oh toi la ferme hein?

JP : bon bon….

Sanji: c'est la réponse C, banane

Luffy: c'est bon les bananes

Franky : alors je dis la réponse C, pour trouver All Blue !

JP : et c'est uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuune …. Bonne réponse !

Nami : _secoue sa banderole dans tous les sens_

Luffy: elle y crois

Usopp : c'est l'important tu me dira

Luffy: non j'allais te dire que j'ai faim

Usopp: ah …. Okay

JP : Voici maintenant la troisième question chers téléspectateurs !

Zoro : et nous on pue le pâté ?

Sanji: nous non mais toi si

Zoro : comique de base

JP : euh …. Et pour vous chers spectateurs :

**3. Pourquoi diantre, ce bon Jango s'endort-il en hypnotisant ses ennemis ?  
A. Il est pas assez fut-fut pour détourner le regard de son chakram  
B. Il a vu une fois Ace s'endormir d'un coup, alors il a pensé que ça ferait stylé de faire comme lui  
C. Trop de boulot. En plus ses heures sup' sont pas payées.  
D. Pour vous faire parler et ça marche**

Franky : Jango

JP : oui c'est bien lui sur qui la question est posée

Franky : non mais je me disais que j'en ai jamais entendu parler

JP : ah .. Bah c'est bien embêtant

Franky : vous pouvez même pas vous imaginer à quel point !

Zoro : il s'imagine même pas à quel point Fauxcul en a rien à foutre

Robin : c'est un fait

Franky : je vais à nouveau utiliser un joker.

JP : lequel ?

Franky : l'avis du public

JP : très bien public, à vos télécommandes !

_Durant la musique d'attente, Ace dormait toujours et d'ailleurs Zoro l'avait rejoint au pays des rêves, Luffy suppliait Sanji de lui faire à bouffer, tandis que celui-ci faisait du charme à Nami, qui elle-même passait dans le public pour dire la réponse afin que personne ne se trompe._

JP : très bien le temps imparti est terminé ! Et tous reprirent leur place.

Zoro : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Usopp : oh non il s'est endormi !

Sanji: et alors y'a pas de lézard.

Usopp : mouais.

JP : voyons les réponses du public. Ou plutôt la réponse. A cent pour cent ils ont répondu la réponse A.

Chopper : c'est jusqu'ici la réponse A la bonne.

Vivi : oui et ?

Chopper : non je disais ça comme ça

Franky : je vais suivre l'avis du public et dire la réponse A !

JP : Bonne réponse !

Tous : _soulagés et Nami toujours accrochée à sa banderole_.

JP : passons tout de suite à la quatrième question, continuons sur cette lancée!

Robin : continuons sur le fait qu'il ne sait aucune réponse ?

Usopp : et qu'il a de la chance ?

**4. Quel est le rêve de notre ami Zoro ?  
A. Devenir le meilleur manieur de sabres  
B. Devenir le meilleur pirate  
C. Devenir le meilleur officier dans la marine  
D. Devenir le meilleur mangeur de hamburgers**

Vivi : je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai comme l'impression que c'est une bonne chose que Zoro soit endormi

Usopp : oui, sinon …. Sinon quoi ?

Vivi : euh en fait je sais pas

Luffy: le meilleur mangeur de hamburgers ….

Sanji: oh non il a une idée derrière la tête

Robin : lorsque ce rare fait se produit c'est jamais pas bon

Luffy: ah non c'est bon les hamburgers

Ace : hamburgers ?

Luffy: je vais devenir le meilleur mangeur de hamburgers au monde !

Ace : ah cool

Franky: par contre sur cette question j'ai la réponse

Tous : Bravo!

Franky : vous vous fichez de moi ?

Usopp : on peut dire ça comme ça

Franky : alors vous …

Sanji: je te rappelle que t'étais toujours le premier à te marrer quand les autres perdaient alors à ton tour

Franky : beuh

JP : alors quelle est, selon vous la réponse ?

Franky : La réponse A !

JP : mais c'est fantastique ! C'est une bonne réponse !

Sanji: wouhou c'est la fête

Zoro : j'ai raté quelque chose ?

Robin : ah t'es réveillé

Zoro : hep à moins que je ne sois somnambule

Robin : très drôle. Non tu n'a rien raté

Zoro : tant mieux

JP : passons maintenant à la question numéro 5, celle qui vous fait tant trembler !

**5. Luffy veut absolument qu´il y ait dans son équipage :  
A. Pandaman, c'est un fan  
B. Sa famille  
C. Plein de jolies filles  
D. Un musicien**

Tous: O-O

Franky : euh .. Quoi ?

Sanji : mais….

Zoro : c'est…

Nami : super ….

Usopp : facile !

Nami : à nous des berryyyyyyyyyyss !

Luffy : on va enfin pourvoir manger !

Sanji: je te rappelle que t'as pas attendu de gagner pour manger

Luffy: ah oui

JP : eh bien vos amis ont l'air impatients que vous donniez votre réponse !

Franky : en effet c'est facile grande inspiration

Tous : suspendus à ses lèvres

Franky : réponse A, c'est mon dernier mot !

Grand silence dans la salle. Ah si une mouche !

Sanji : Luffy ça va pas ?

Luffy : bah quoi ?

Sanji : de bouffer une mouche

Luffy : bah quoi je peux étendre ma langue autant en profiter

Nami : mais c'est pas possible !

JP : je suis navré, mais c'est une mauvaise réponse.

Franky : quoi ? Ou ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Robin: tu a perdu, sur le plateau du jeu, à l'instant, en te gourant de réponse, par ce que tu n'es pas doué.

Franky : mais …. À chaque fois c'était la réponse A la bonne !

Nami : Franky

Franky : Nami ?

Nami : je vais te faire la peau

Franky : hein ? Quoi ? Euh …. ! Fuyoooooooooooons !

Zoro : non fuis, y'a que toi qu'elle va tuer

Franky : aaaaa!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

S Hardy : et voila un chapitre de plus qui se termine sur une défaite

Sanji: avec Ace au prochain tour …

Zoro : on peut en ajouter une de plus tout de suite

Shinpachi: vous êtes pas très optimistes les gars

Robin : non ils sont réalistes

S Hardy: et sur ces belles paroles que je vous quittes en attendant le chapitre spécial avec vos questions à vous chers lecteurs !


	9. Bon courage Ace !

Nous revoilà partis pour une chapitre de plus avec nos amis toujours en compagnie de Jean-Pierre Fauxcul, le seul personnage m'appartenant de cette histoire - j'en suis pas tellement fière mais bon on fait avec !  
Donc comme promis que des questions faites par vos soins chers lecteurs !  
Bonne lecture !

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
_  
Générique, n° 5 au top 50, yeah!_

JP : bonjour à vous ou bonsoir si chez vous c'est le soir …

Usopp : quelle logique

Robin : n'est-ce pas ?

JP : hé hé …mais bien sûr !

Zoro : bah oui

JP : euh

Sanji: quelle réplique !

JP : c'est pas moi qui choisit

Zoro : ooooh le pauvre petit choupinet à sa maman c'est jamais sa faute

JP : moquez-vous, moquez-vous …

Zoro : c'est-ce que je fais

Robin : hey c'est pas pour dire mais y'a des lecteurs impatients de lire la suite alors arrêtez un peu vos singeries

JP : oui veuillez m'excuser chère demoiselle

Robin : je n'en n'éprouve pas l'envie

JP : aha … aha … bien donc comme tout le monde le sait c'est à notre ami Ace de …

Sanji: votre

JP: quoi ?

Zoro : feur …. Tu as dit que c'est notre ami, donc tu t'inclues dedans. Si tu remplaces par « votre ami » tu ne t'inclues pas dedans

Sanji: et comme tu le sais tu n'as pas d'amis

Luffy : j'ai pas tout compris, mais pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accord ça devait être intéressant

Usopp : pas grave Luffy, pas grave

Vivi : t'as toujours pas l'habitude de pas comprendre complètement les choses ?

Luffy : euuuuh…

JP : donc nous disions donc … oui, je disais donc que c'était évidemment le tour d'Ace de participer à notre jeu.

Chopper : monsieur y'a un petit problème …

JP : quoi donc ?

Ace : zzzzzz

Nami : mais non Chopper, mais non, regarde : A TABLE !

Ace : présent !

Nami : voila

Ace : ah non y'a pas de …

Franky : dors pas c'est à toi de jouer

Ace : ah. Okay !

JP : venez venez

Ace : mais oui bien sûr!

JP : nous allons commencer sans plus tarder notre jeu …

Ace : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

JP : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ace : c'est un jeu ?

Zoro : il était temps que tu te réveille toi

Luffy : c'est un jeu Ace

Ace : d'accord! Mais sont ou les cartes ?

Nami : pas un jeu de cartes, un jeu télévisé

Ace : donc je passe à la télé la ?

Vivi : oui

Ace : y'a tout plein de gens qui me voient ?

Vivi : en toute logique, oui

Ace : cool ! Alors je recherche une jeune fille, ou une jeune femme c'est selon - évitons les vieilles - qui sache cuisiner et …

Tous : ACE !

Ace : ah pardon pardon ! Bon, c'est quoi qu'il faut faire

Robin : qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire

Ace : j'ai déjà posé la question

Robin : …..

JP : je vous pose des questions et vous devez répondre en choisissant une des réponses proposées. Si vous ne savez pas, vous avez des joker qui peuvent vous aider

Ace : ah bah c'est bidon alors _baille_

Nami : dors pas ! Faut nous ramener du fric !

Ace : ouah on peut gagner du fric en plus ?

Nami : c'est le but du jeu même

Ace : eh faut pas prendre tes rêves pour la réalité je garde la thune moi !

Nami : KWAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?

Ace : bah oui je fais pas partie de votre équipage moi

Nami : _brandis une banderole « à bas Ace ! »_

Ace : merci

Nami : de rien

Ace : bon tu la pose ta question tête de nœuds ?

JP : tête de nœuds ?

Ace : bah oui

Luffy : c'est marrant il s'est reconnu !

Usopp : c'est aussi le seul qui pose les questions ici

Luffy : ah ouiiiiiiiiiiiii c'est vraiiiiiiiiii !

JP : bon première question :

**1. Quel est le plat préféré de Luffy ?  
A. Du poulet  
B. Du rôti  
C. Tant que c'est mangeable …  
D. Une tranche de foie gras confit sur un lit de canapé grillé au four saupoudré d'un délicate sauce au poivre qui coûte la peau du cul **

Ace : j'adore ce jeu

Luffy : pareil

Nami : oui, mais on te demande de répondre à la question, pas de manger les réponses

Ace : oh ça va ….

Luffy : Sanji tu pourrais me faire tout ça ?

Sanji; oui je peux

Luffy : coooooool !

Sanji; mais pas dit que je vais te les faire

Luffy : pas cool

Nami : je sais je sais

Ace : m'alors …

Franky : quoi t'as du mal à répondre ?

Ace : non pas tellement je me demandais juste dans quel bon resto je pourrais trouver tout ça

Franky : évidemment

Ace : ah oui le jeu !

Nami : bravo

Ace : pas compliqué

JP : alors quelle est votre réponse

Ace : c'est la réponse C : tant que ça se bouffe !

JP : non il est écrit …

Ace : oh nous casse pas les pieds réponse C dernier mot je valide !

JP : pas la peine le …

Ace : tu veux souffrir ?

JP : ouiiiiiii bonne réponse!

Zoro : oho ça lui fait cet effet quand Ace donne une bonne réponse ?

Sanji: il a une touche

Chopper : c'est mignon

Usopp : euh...

JP : passons à la deuxième question :

**2. De qui Zoro est-il amoureux ?  
A. Zoro sait il ce que c'est l'amour ?  
B. Nami  
C. Sanji  
D. De son rhum **

Ace : pffffffffffffff

Luffy : ça te gonfle tellement de faire ce jeu ?

Robin : on dit participer au jeu

Luffy : ah bon

Ace : non c'est pas ça le problème

Luffy : quoi alors ?

Robin : tu as sommeil ?

Ace : non sinon je me serais endormis

Robin : alors quoi ?

Ace : d'abord qui c'est qui Zoro ?

_Éclat de rire général_

Zoro : c'est moi

Ace: ah toiiiiiiii

Zoro : oui moiiiiiiii

Ace : tu te fous de moi ?

Zoro : je ne me permettrais pas

Usopp : vous vous connaissez ?

Ace : ouais

Robin : comment ça ?

Ace : il était en train de se bourrer au bar pendant la pause

Nami : pour pas changer

Ace : hahaha z'avez pas des questions plus compliquées que ça ?

JP : si

Usopp : mais idiot faut pas le dire sinon on va te refiler des trucs pas possibles !

Robin : déjà que vous vous êtes tous plantés avec des choses faciles j'ose pas imaginer la catastrophe avec des chose un peu plus compliquées

Usopp : fais mieux pour voir

Robin : faut déjà participer

Ace : euh donc je dit que Zoro kiff son rhum !

JP : non c'est pas ce mot qui est …

Ace : j'allumerais bien un p'tit feu moi

JP : bonne réponseeeeeeeeeeeee !

Zoro : il s'est piqué à quoi ce taré ? S'est-ce que tu lui a refilé Sanji?

Sanji: hé !

Zoro : bah quoi ?

Sanji: sale gosse

JP : bon troisième question :

**3. Quel participant ayant perdu ne s'est pas fait "décapité" par Nami ?  
A. Luffy  
B. Franky  
C. Ussop  
D. Tout le monde s'est fait décapiter !**

Nami : bon sang qu'on me file cette auteur à la noix à faire de telles questions salissant mon image !

Zoro : t'oublie quelque chose

Nami : quoi ?

Zoro : c'est les téléspectateurs qui on rédigé ces questions et réponses

Nami : qu'on me le file alors !

Zoro : pas possible

Nami : et pourquoi pas hein ? Pourquoi pas ?

Zoro : par ce qu'aucun d'entre nous va te laisser trucider nos fans !

Nami : aaaaaaaargh !

Ace : hé les gens !

Nami : qu'est-ce que t 'as encore toi?

Ace : je connais pas la réponse

Luffy : prends un joker !

Ace : ah oui! J'ai quoi comme joker ?

JP : le 50/50, l'avis du public et l'appel à un ami

Luffy : non c'est l'appel à Nami !

JP : même utilité

Sanji: bon sang il se rebelle en plus !

Franky : c'est quoi cette nouvelle idée de répondre ?

JP : mais non voyons … hé hé

Ace : bon alors je vais prendre l'appel à Nami. !

Nami : pas la peine d'hurler je suis la

Ace : qui c'est que t'as pas trucidé ?

Robin : il parle bien la France lui

Zoro : t'as entendu la phrase que tu viens de dire ?

Luffy: c'est vrai Robin tu es mal placée

Robin : ….

Nami : j'ai pas explosé la tête de Luffy

Ace : ah pourquoi ?

Nami : Sanji s'en était chargé

Ace : pourquoi ?

Nami : Luffy avait mal répondu ?

Ace : pourquoi ?

Nami : il avait dit que Vivi était une pastèque

Ace : ah d'accord

Luffy : d'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai perdu !

Vivi : par ce que je suis pas une pastèque

Luffy : mais si tu es une …. _Se prends un coup de Sanji_aïe !

Ace : euh donc je vais dire que Nami n'a pas explosé la tête de mon frère

JP : non la question n'était pas ….

Ace : aheum !

Luffy : à tes souhaits

Ace : j'ai pas éternué

Luffy : alors pas à tes souhaits

Ace : merci

Luffy : de rien

JP : bonne réponse ! C'est magnifique !

Franky : non la c'est clair il s'est shooté

Robin: normal avec vous

Zoro : quoi nous ?

Robin : rien du tout tu va encore te vexer

Sanji: la pauvre petite Zorette est si susceptible

Zoro : ?

Sanji; bah oui tu devrais te laisser pousser les cheveux ça t'irait bien

Zoro : moi je vais te couper autre chose

Sanji: hé !

Zoro : la tête

Sanji: ah … quoique je sais pas ce qui serait le pire

JP : passons alors à la quatrième question :

**4. Combien Chopper a-t-il de dents?  
A. Une seule et unique  
B. Aucune, il a un dentier  
C. Trois en haut et deux en bas  
D. Deux en bas et trois en haut**

_Toute notre joyeuse bande éclate de rire aussitôt_

Chopper : maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Vivi : c'est pas gentil pour lui dit-elle en se pliant de rire

Chopper : z'êtes pas gentils ! C'est une question délicate qui ne regarde que moi et je sais pas comment les téléspectateurs pourraient savoir quelle est la bonne réponse et en plus vous ne le savez pas mais

Ace : zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Zoro : il en a vachement quelque chose à foutre de ce que tu racontes Choppy

Chopper : Choppy?

Sanji: on mange

Luffy et Ace : a la bouffe !

Sanji: c'est pas vrai c'est juste pour qu'Ace se réveille

Zoro : dommage je commençais à avoir faim

Usopp: oh non tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

Zoro : bah quoi je suis humain moi

Sanji: j'aurais dit un choux fleur

Zoro : m'appelle pas comme ça sinon …

Luffy : trop classe ! On a donc maintenant, une pastèque, un artichaut et en plus un choux fleur ! Super salade en fait mon équipage! Aouïe! _Se prends un coup de sa salade_

Sanji: non mais.

Ace : bon viens par la toi ! _Se lève vers Chopper_

JP : c'est interdit par le …

Ace : tu sais, la vie n'est pas très longue, alors tâche à ne pas la raccourcir … si tu vois ce que je veux dire

JP : ah mais bien sûr !

Ace : bon ouvre ton bec !

Chopper : j'ai pas un bec j'ai un...

Ace : _joue au dentiste_

Nami : c'est un film d'horreur ça

Ace : _revient à sa place en pouffant_

Vivi : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ace : réponse B

Tous : tu déconnes ?

Ace : vous verrez

JP : bonne réponse

Chopper : _fonds en larmes_

Robin : vous êtes pas malins vous l'avez fait pleurer

Sanji: change lui la couche alors

Robin : eurk

Usopp : non sérieux … c'est vrai

Chopper: mbundui _dit il la morve au nez_

Robin : mouche toi

Chopper : oui

Vivi : c'est du à quoi ?

Chopper : petit je mangeais trop de chocolat et de sucres et .. Bah voila

Luffy : zarbi

Ace : tu l'a dit Luffy

JP : Sans plus attendre pour vous voici la question la plus attendue du jeu :

**5. Comment Robin a "persuadé" Franky de rejoindre l'équipage?  
A. En lui promettant un bout de carotte  
B. En lui disant des trucs pas très catholique  
C. En lui écrasant une chose pas très catholiquement  
D. En lui mettant Crocodile au trousses**

Luffy : ouah trop simple ! Même moi je le sais !

Robin : souvenirs

Franky : ouais de mauvais souvenirs pour moi quand même !

Robin : voyons pas de ça entre nous

Sanji: Robin chérie ?

Ace : en effet c'est pas compliqué, franchement !

Usopp : c'est clair !

Ace : ouaip ! Réponse A, c'est mon dernier mot ! Quel crétin refuserait de la nourriture ?

Nami : c'est pas vrai…..

Ace : bah si

JP : bah non

Ace : quoi ?

JP : mauvaise réponse. Vous avez échoué à votre tour

Ace : quoi comment ça ? Comment pourquoi? C'est logique qu'avec une carotte tu ….

Robin : seulement pour toi et Luffy

Nami : Ace je vais te ….

Zoro : je te rappelle qu'il voulait le flouze pour lui

Nami : ah oui c'est vrai. Alors: tu l'a mérité nananananèreuuuu !

Ace : hé!

Usopp : quoi ?

Ace : j'vais pouvoir pioncer maintenant !

Vivi : ce n'est que ça

Ace : bah ouais !

JP : c'est sur cette phrase à méditer que nous vous laissons une fois de plus ! A la prochaine !

Ace : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Luffy: bon alors y'a une défaite de plus

S Hardy : bravo, très lucide Luffy

Zoro : on l'avait dit

S Hardy : oui mais avec Robin au prochain tour …

Nami : BERRYYYYYYNOUNEEEEEEEEETSSSS !

S Hardy: si tu le dis


	10. Robin the last chance

Nous voici embarqués pour la dernière partie de cette fic ..

Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse ! Du moins je m'amuse. Et j'espère que vous aussi vous vous marrez devant votre écran comme des tordus - bah oui ça fait du bien de rire un bon coup !  
Comme d'hab, Fauxcul est le seul personnage qui m'appartient, les autres … bah sont pas à moi évidement.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Générique, que tout le monde connaît à présent_

JP : bonjour! Nous nous retrouvons une fois encore, pour votre jeu favori en passe de devenir culte « Qui veut gagner des berrys » !

Franky : vive les chevilles qui enflent !

Vivi : la production se sent plus parce qu'elle reçoit deux lettres de fans

Zoro : c'est le business

Luffy : ça se mange ?

Zoro : non

Luffy : quel dommage

JP : bon comme tout le monde s'attend à ce que ce soit son tour …

Sanji: et comme on l'a déjà dit avant que l'émission commence

JP : hé hé …

Zoro : bah continue, fait ton job, bon sang

Usopp : toi et Sanji, toujours à l'embêter …

Zoro et Sanji: bah ouais !

Usopp : et fière en plus

Nami : c'est leur rôle …

JP : donc si mademoiselle Nico Robin le veut bien, qu'elle vienne prendre place

Robin : mais avec plaisir

Tous: _excités comme des puces à chanter un hymne en hommage à Robin, à porter des T-shirt en son effigie .. Ah non ça c'est juste Sanji_

JP : vous êtes la dernière participante, donc la dernière chance de remporter le magot. Cela ne vous met pas trop la pression

Robin : non pas du tout

JP : voyez vous un inconvénient à ce que nous commencions de suite ?

Robin : allons-y

JP : très bien, première question :

**1. Ener a de longues oreilles par ce que :  
A. Il était un gosse à problèmes et sa mère les lui tirait souvent  
B. Il trouve ça plus pratique pour des piercings  
C. Pour mieux entendre  
D. Chopper est un renne … lui un éléphant **

Luffy : ouah trop fort ! Ener est un éléphant !

Zoro : on en sait rien c'est juste une proposition comme une autre

Luffy : alors c'était une racaille ?

Chopper : c'est quoi ?

Franky : c'est toi

Chopper : ah on dit que je suis une racaille ?

Usopp : Choppy la racaille … n'importe quoi

Sanji: oui donc pourquoi ce serait …

Luffy : par ce que sa maman lui tirait les oreilles

Zoro : c'est aussi une proposition Luffy

Luffy : bah alors c'est un rockeur si il veut plein de piercings

Zoro : non Luffy, c'est aussi une proposition …

Luffy : Bah alors il est sourd si c'est pour …

Zoro : non c'est aussi une proposition

Luffy : bah y'a forcément un truc de juste dans ce que je viens de dire

Zoro : évidement

Luffy : alors pourquoi tu dis que c'est juste des propositions hein ?

Zoro : …

Luffy : aha !

Sanji: il a raison

Zoro : tu lui donnera toujours raison du moment que c'est pas bénéfique pour moi

Sanji: possible

Luffy : ça veut dire quoi bénéfique ? Un benêt dans une fic ?

Zoro : non c'est pas toi. T'ai-je déjà dit que tu était bénéfique ?

Luffy : euh non

Zoro : bah voila

Robin : alors je vais dire la réponse A, un gosse à problèmes

JP : magnifique ! Vous commencez par une bonne réponse

Vivi : encore heureux qu'il ait dit « vous commencez » par ce que si elle avait faux elle aurait rien commencé du tout

Usopp : qu'essaye-tu de nous dire par la ?

Luffy : laisse tomber Usopp, le langage, les modes de vie et les mœurs des pastèques sont insondables

Vivi : tu sors d'où ce vocabulaire si … ah excuse-moi j'ai failli oublier ça l_e frappe_Voila

JP : passons maintenant à la seconde question :

**2. Pourquoi Smoker a-t-il toujours deux cigares dans le bec ?  
A. Pour lui une clope ça faisait paysan alors il l'a remplacé par ça  
B. Ça lui sers de tétine le soir  
C. Pour crâner, évidemment  
D. Pour montrer qu'il porte bien son nom**

Chopper : une tétine ? _Rigole sur son siège_

Nami : quelle question existentielle

Luffy : c'est quoi une question existentielle ?

Sanji: le genre de questions que tu te poses jamais

Luffy : me pose jamais de questions

Sanji: on avait remarqué

Luffy : en plus je joue pas à ce jeu tout seul je suis quand même pas dingue mon pauvre Sanji

Zoro : _se marre_

Sanji: ça te fait marrer ?

Zoro : comme tu peux le remarquer, oui

Sanji: pff ….

Usopp : ça c'est de la phrase

Sanji: et alors ?

Usopp : non rien comme ça

Zoro : ce qui s'appelle parler pour ne rien dire

Luffy : ralala toi aussi mon pauvre Zoro tu me fais de la peine, comment veux-tu parler et ne rien dire en même temps, t'es pas logique toi des fois mon pauvre coco

Zoro : ….. Il a rien compris de nouveau

Luffy : ne te cherche pas d'excuses

Sanji et Usopp : _éclat de rire_

Zoro : mais …

Luffy : pas de mais

Zoro : ….

Vivi : Luffy s'est cogné la tête ?

Luffy : oh plus d'une fois !

Nami : on l'avait légèrement remarqué

Luffy : trop forte comment tu sais ?

Nami : par ce que la plupart du temps j'assiste aux fois ou tu te fais frapper la tête, comme lorsque tu pilles le frigo et que Sanji te massacre, fou furieux.

Zoro : sourcil en queue de tire-bouchon faut que tu arrête de le taper c'est ta faute si il est taré

Sanji: il l'était déjà avant que … comment tu m'a appelé ?

Zoro : en plus tu es sourd toi aussi

Sanji: mais je vais t'en donner des …

Robin : aheum

Sanji: ô ma déesse nous sommes tous pendus à tes lèvres

Franky : nan nan, TU es pendu à ses lèvres

Sanji: lèvres qu'elle doit avoir si douces et … oui je me tais je me tais, ça va …

Robin : tant mieux je vais pouvoir donner ma réponse

JP : votre réponse qui est ?

Robin : la réponse C, juste pour la frime.

JP : et c'est la bonne réponse !

Franky : logique aussi

Vivi : oui

JP : passons alors à la question suivante :

**3. Pourquoi Mihawk n'a pas d'équipage?  
A. Il fait peur à tout le monde, donc personne ne veut de lui comme capitaine  
B. Cela coûte trop cher. Il a déjà pas assez de fric pour se payer un bateau alors entretenir un équipage…  
C. Pour faire genre, pirate solitaire ça fait classe non ?  
D. Bah … il n'y a pas pensé en fait**

Luffy : personne veut de lui ! _Rigole comme un âne_

Usopp : je préfère la D, il est trop nase pour y penser

Luffy : comme sa planche qui lui sert de bateau toute moisie !

Zoro : vous avez fini de vous foutre de sa poire

Luffy : naaaaaaaaaaaaan

Zoro : si il vient vous casser la figure venez pas pleurer

Usopp : mais voyons pas possible

Zoro : ah et pourquoi ?

Luffy : il a déjà pas de flouze pour un bateau alors une télé !

Zoro : ces deux …

Sanji: laisse, tu les changeras pas

Zoro : c'est des cas désespérés

Luffy et Usopp : _toujours en train de se marrer_

Luffy : en fait Zoro tu dis ça parce que t'as peur de lui

Zoro : mais non pas du tout

Luffy : oh si

Nami : c'est pas plus logique de dire qu'il en a pas besoin car il est trop fort ?

JP : ah ! On me dit dans l'oreillette de la productrice : te fais pas trop remarquer en un claquement de doigts tu peux être exclue du plateau

Nami : quoi ?

JP : fin du message

Sanji : qu'il vienne seulement et je ...

JP : et on me dit aussi que ça vaut pour vous monsieur Sanji

Sanji : quoi ?

Zoro : pauvre petite bestiole je te plaindrais presque

Sanji : ah bon ?

Zoro : j'ai dit "presque"

Sanji : évidemment ...

Robin : bon alors réponse D

JP : magnifique, c'est une bonne réponse de plus !

Luffy : et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis pas fut-fut

Usopp : bah oui mais ne t'en fais pas ça sera toujours le cas

Luffy : ouf ! Tu me rassures la

Usopp : c'est tout naturel voyons

JP : bien alors voici, la question 4 :

**4. Don Krieg porte en permanence sur lui des trucs pour se protéger car :  
A. Par ce qu'il est pas con, il veut pas avoir mal  
B. C'est un petit douillet, au moindre bobo : « Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaan »  
C. Des trucs pour se protéger ?  
D. Pour le style : on l'a complimenté une fois alors depuis c'est la fiesta, il dort même avec**

Sanji : cherchez la perversité ...

Zoro : euh si tu l'avais pas dit, personne n'aurait remarqué

Sanji : oups ...

Nami : comme c'est pittoresque

Chopper : quoi ?

Nami : bah j'y peux rien c'est la rédaction des dialogues qui a pété un câble

Chopper : ah bon

Vivi : un petit douillet

Franky : comme c'est adorable, un petit fiston à sa môman

Zoro : c'est qu'une proposition

Franky : oui mais avoue qu'il y ait des chances que ce soit la bonne

Zoro : oui mais ...

Franky : aller, cherche pas d'excuses mon grand

Zoro : ...

Sanji : le monde est contre toi

Zoro : si pour toi Franky c'est le monde, je vais commencer à me poser des questions sur toi ...

Sanji : mais ! Va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi tête de brocoli

Luffy : c'est bon le brocoli

Sanji et Zoro : ...

Nami : y'a beaucoup de petits points non ?

Vivi : de quoi tu parles ?

Luffy : faut lui causer en langage pastèque, aïe !

Vivi : merci Sanji tu m'a évité de lui donner un coup

Sanji : de rien ma Vivi d'amour, mais à la base c'était surtout par ce que j'en avait envie

Luffy : méchant

Sanji : boude pas, t'aura un susucre

Luffy : coooool !

Usopp : il en faut, peuuuuuuu pour être heureux

Nami : comme une chirurgie nasale ?

Usopp : même pas mal

Franky : et la ? _le frappe un p'tit coup sur la tête_

Usopp : aïeuuuuuuuuuu ! Bien sûr que ça fait mal

Robin : réponse A

Luffy : ah ouais ... c'est logique

Vivi : depuis quand tu connais ce mot ?

Luffy : euh pas longtemps, quelqu'un l'a dit, mais je sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

Vivi : mais alors pourquoi tu dis ça maintenant ?

Luffy : histoire de placer une réplique

Vivi : tu trouves pas que t'en a assez ?

Luffy : bah euh ...

JP : réponse correcte

Zoro : j'ai légèrement peur

Sanji : pauvre chérie

Zoro : j'vais te faire la peau moi ...

Nami : pourquoi Zoro ?

Zoro : par ce qu'il m'énerve

Nami : nan pas ça, mais pourquoi tu as peur ?

Zoro : écoute

JP : et maintenant, LA question, qui vous as fait tous trembler, la plus attendue, la plus cruelle, j'ai nommé : la cinquième question !

**5. Pourquoi un escargophone ?  
A. Pour le design  
B. On a trouvé que le nom était plus sympa  
C. Par ce qu'un escargot c'est pratique et petit  
D. Et pourquoi pas**

Zoro : et voila ... elle est posée

Nami : c'est con la question

Chopper : personne ne se l'est jamais posée en fait

Franky : c'est clair qu'un elephanphone ça aurait pas été le top

Zoro : ça ...

Luffy : elephanphone ?

Franky : un téléphone en forme d'éléphant

Luffy : ça se mange ?

Franky : bah non

Luffy : zut !

Robin : bon, ma réponse est la ….. Eum pourquoi vous me regardez tous avec ces yeux de hibou comme si j'allais annoncer la fin du monde

Nami : non mais la cinquième réponse ... de Nico Robin … c'est pas rien quoi …

Usopp : un évènement incroyable

Sanji: notre chance ultime

Zoro : un truc de malade

Franky : une fête nationale même

Luffy: on mange quand ?

Chopper : c'est extrêmement palpitant

Vivi : c'est un moment d'anxiété énorme

Ace : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Karoo : coin coin

Robin : aheum ... si vous le dites

JP : donc selon vous, la réponse exacte est la ?

Robin : la réponse A, et c'est mon dernier mot

_Roulement de tambours, Nami se met à prier, Vivi croise les doigts, Sanji a un cœur à la place de son œil, Zoro manque de s'endormir, Ace ... dort, Luffy secoue Sanji comme un poirier pour demander l'heure du dîner, Chopper se ronge les pattes, et Usopp a les jambes qui tremblent. Karoo ? Oh il va bien merci_

JP : vous voulez savoir ?

Nami : je sais que je te tuerai si tu ne donne pas la réponse de suite !

JP : c'est une bonne réponse !

_Explosion de joie générale_

Nami : On a gagnééééééééééééé!

JP : euh sans vouloir vous gâcher votre joie, y'a encore 10 questions

Tous : comment ?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

S Hardy: et voila encore un chapitre en plus

Nami : c'est de l'arnaque!

S Hardy : pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

Nami : y'a pas marqué qu'il y aurait 15 questions

S Hardy : et y'avait marqué non plus qu'il y aurait que 5 questions

Nami : …..

Karoo : coiiiin coiiiin

S Hardy : c'est sur une nouvelle phrase à méditer, de Karoo, que je vous laisse, en attendant la suite !


	11. Robin again

Salut !  
Voila le retour du samouraï fou pour la suite tant attendue de votre fic favorite. Oui je me prends un peu pour JP la ... Donc nous disions qu'il s'agissait de la suite du tour de Robin ... va t-elle aller encore plus loin ?  
A lire ...

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

JP : bien messieurs dames nous voici encore et toujours de retour …

Usopp : pour vous jouer un mauvais tour

Luffy : quoi ?

Usopp : non rien je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça …

Sanji: mauvais présentateur, on dit toujours les femmes d'abord

Nami : que tu es galant

Sanji: ô ma Nami chérie

JP : hum … oui donc nous voici une fois encore sur ce magnifique plateau

Nami : en pleine reconstruction…

Zoro : la faute à qui ?

Sanji: ne sois pas si rustre avec ma Nami d'amour

Zoro : bla bla

JP : pour la suite de qui veut gagner des berrys

Luffy : ah bah bravo

Chopper : mais que se passe t-il ?

Luffy : bah on le savait que c'est la suite

Vivi : ne lui gâche pas son plaisir

Franky : ta bonté te perdra

Vivi : je sais

JP : donc nous sommes toujours avec Nico Robin, la seule et unique participante ayant réussi à dépasser le stade des cinq questions

Tous : ….

Robin : avouez qu'il marque un point

Sanji: beuh

Zoro : grrrr

Chopper: ouaf

Usopp : hein ?

Chopper : bah ça fait peur non ?

Usopp : non

Luffy : _fait un bruit monstrueux que la rédaction se refuse à retranscrire_

Vivi : ça … ça fait très peur

Luffy : oh mais j'ai rien fait

Vivi: comment ça ?

Luffy : bah c'est mon ventre qui grogne

Usopp : c'est clair que la …

JP : hum bon ! Mademoiselle, êtes vous prête à continuer ?

Robin : évidemment

JP : bien alors passons au niveau suivant, à la question 6 !

**6. Pourquoi Buggy a-t-il choisit de s'appeler « Buggy le clown »?  
A. Il fallait trouver quelque chose alors c'est le seul truc qui lui est passé par la tête  
B. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il voue une admiration sans faille aux clowns  
C. Avec sa tronche vous voulez qu'il s'appelle comment !  
D. Il n'a rien choisi**

Luffy : mwahahahaha

Nami : j'adore ces questions

Usopp : oui ça fait vraiment passer les gens pour des imbéciles

Sanji: oui ….

Chopper : tu n'a pas eu la vie facile depuis le début de l'émission

Sanji: non vraiment pas ….

Zoro : pauvre bestiole

Usopp : tout le monde s'en prends plein la face en fait

Chopper : personne n'a été épargné

Franky : pas même toi et ton ….. _Éclate de rire et ne peut terminer sa phrase_

Chopper : t'es pas gentiiiiil !

Sanji: t'a fait pleurer le gosse !

Franky : pardon, mais avoue que c'est poilant

Sanji: je ne peux le nier

Chopper : OUIIIIIIINNNN !

Zoro : mon bandana ! Chopper t'es dégeu !

Chopper : snbriblf pardon quelque un n'aurait pas un bouchoir ?

Nami : tiens

Chopper : mer…

Zoro : euh on peut aller plus vite par ce que ça devient un truc d'horreur si on se concentre tout le temps sur un renne qui se mouche

JP : bien ! Alors mademoiselle avez-vous une idée de la réponse ?

Robin : oui

Sanji: normal c'est ma Robin chérie

Zoro : il est ou le rapport ?

JP : et selon vous quelle est la bonne ?

Robin : je vais dire la réponse D, il n'a rien choisi

Zoro : oh moi j'aurais bien dit qu'avec sa tronche ...

Vivi : oui mais tu ne dis rien.

Zoro : pourquoi ?

Franky : si elle t'écoute, tu imagine la catastrophe ?

Robin : je suis pas assez débile pour dire vos réponses non plus

Zoro : dans le nez

Franky et Vivi : hum ...

JP : donc nous validons la réponse de mademoiselle et il s'agissait là de la bonne réponse !

Luffy : a la bouffe !

Sanji : c'est tout ce que t'inspire une victoire de plus de ma Robin chérie ?

Luffy : bah ouais si elle gagne de l'argent on pourra s'acheter de quoi bouffer

Chopper : pas bête

Zoro : c'est son estomac qui vient de parler

Chopper : il est ventriloque ?

Usopp : d'une certaine façon

Chopper : waaaaaaa

JP : hum, sur ce, passons à la septième question :

**7. Comment Shanks s'est-il fait ces cicatrices à l'œil gauche ?  
A. Quand Luffy s'est fait la sienne il a trouvé ça cool, mais lui il a pris une petite fourchette  
B. C'est quelque un qui lui a fait, lui il a rien demandé à la vie !  
C. C'est de naissance  
D. Il a voulu imiter Ace et a cassé son assiette en tombant dedans**

Zoro : c'est un fait, cette émission prends les gens pour des imbéciles

Sanji : c'est pour ça que tu y participes

Zoro : ha! ha! ha! Trop drôle! Je suis mooooooort de rire

Sanji : vrai ?

Zoro : non

Usopp : mdr

Nami : mdr ?

Usopp : bah ouais

Nami : pourquoi à chaque fois que tu cause c'est pour dire des trucs sans intérêt ?

Usopp : euh ...

Nami : un exemple de plus

Chopper : sois pas si dure avec lui

Franky : non au contraire !

Luffy : comment c'est possible qu'on ait une cicatrice de naissance ?

Zoro : euh ...

Sanji : alors ça

Usopp : sa mère a mangé un couteau et hop

Nami : quand je dis que tu cause pour ne rien dire

Usopp : t'es pas gentille

Nami : non réaliste

Vivi : ça fait mal

Luffy : Chopper !

Chopper : je suis juste à coté de toi c'est pas la peine de gueuler si fort ... quoi ?

Luffy : faut soigner la pastèque !

Chopper : pourquoi ?

Luffy : elle a dit qu'elle a mal

Vivi : mais non je n'ai pas mal

Luffy : alors pourquoi tu as dit que ça fait mal ?

Vivi : pas moi, mais c'est pour Usopp que j'ai dit ça

Luffy : ah okay. Choppy, faut soigner Usopp !

Usopp : mais j'ai pas mal non plus

Luffy : geeeeeeeeeenre

Vivi : mais puisqu'on te dit que c'est une façon de parler

Luffy : d'abord vous avez pas dit que c'était une façon de parler, et deuxièmement … deuxièmement ...

Usopp : oui ?

Luffy : euh ... non rien en fait laissez tomber

Vivi : sans problème

Zoro : bande de tarés

Sanji : en disant ça je suppose que tu t'inclues avec ?

Zoro : oui bien sur et toi avec.

Sanji : saleté ...

Zoro : poussière

Franky : oh les insultes !

Sanji et Zoro : la ferme pauvre tâche

Franky : la je dois avouer ...

Chopper : pistache !

Usopp : pistache ?

Chopper : bah oui : t'as une tâche pistache !

Usopp : ah ...

Luffy : c'est bon les pistaches

Nami : si tu le dis ...

Luffy : ouais avec du chocolat chaud autour, sur un gâteau au chocolat et plein de chantilly

Ace : on mange ?

Nami : hélas il ne s'agit que de Luffy qui cause

Ace : c'est bien dommage ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Nami : ... bonne nuit

Robin : bon alors je vais dire...

Sanji : ah oui le jeu !

Zoro : avec tes conneries je l'avais complètement oublié !

Sanji : oh de toute façon toi ...

Robin : huhum!

Sanji : nous t'écoutons Robin de mon coeur

Zoro : enlève ce couteau de sous ma gorge

Robin : ces deux ... bon ma réponse est la B

JP : hein ? Ah oui excusez moi j'étais ailleurs !

Luffy : trop fort il fait comment ?

Franky : de quoi ?

Luffy : bah il a pas bougé et il dit qu'il était ailleurs

Franky : et ?

Luffy : bah c'est possible ?

Franky : pas tellement

Luffy : bouh le mythoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tous : la ferme!

Luffy : oups

JP : bien la réponse B est une bonne réponse !

Sanji : tu connaissais la réponse Luffy ?

Luffy : la réponse à quoi ?

Sanji : ... rien rendors toi

Luffy : mais je dormais pas

Sanji : si seulement ...

JP : bien sur ces belles paroles, passons à la huitième question :

**8. Quelle est l'origine de la cicatrice de Crocodile ?  
A. Même réponse que pour Shanks  
B. C'est Robin qui était vexée : il a pas voulu lui offrir un nouveau chapeau alors coup de griffe!  
C. Quand il était petit il s'amusait à sauter dans des barbelés  
D. C'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour qu'on parle de lui dans cette émission**

Robin : _s__ourire en coin_

Luffy : trop fort _explose de rire_

Usopp : mwahaha

Chopper: mais ça doit faire mal de sauter dans des barbelés

Usopp : sans doute

Zoro : faut être un peu taré aussi de se faire une cicatrice pour qu'on parle de lui dans une fic aussi ... je dirais pittoresque que celle-ci

Sanji : arrête d'utiliser des mots trop compliqués je vois les algues qui te servent de cheveux sont en train de cuire

Zoro : ouais ouais

Sanji : oh et puis toi et ton poteau ...

Zoro : ça va c'est du passé maintenant

Sanji : qu'est ce que je donnerais pas pour voir ça

Luffy : tiens en voila une photo, j'emmène toujours mon album photo avec moi

Nami : pourquoi pas ...

Sanji : intéressant !

Zoro : voila t'es content?

Sanji : non

Luffy : pourquoi ?

Sanji : il manque quelque chose

Luffy : une photo de Zoro qui est déguisée en fille ? Tiens ...

Zoro : mais ça va pas ?

Luffy : bah ...

Nami : comment tu as ...

Luffy : bah je prends un appareil photo et clic

Usopp : pas con

Sanji : en fait il manquait les explosifs accrochés à Zoro ... ça aurait été mieux mais bon ...

Zoro : ...

Robin : bon je vais dire la réponse B

Luffy : cela semble logique

Zoro : euh ...

JP : une bonne réponse de plus !

Tous : quoi ?

Robin : qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Chopper : c'est toi qui lui a fait sa cicatrice ?

Robin : bah oui

Sanji : juste pour un chapeau ?

Robin : y'avait aussi un manteau mais l'histoire ne le dit pas

Zoro : mais je comprends pas ...

Nami : tu ne comprends rien aux femmes de toute façon

Zoro : toi une femme ? La bonne bla... oui je me tais mais enlève ton pied de ma figure teuplaît !

Nami : suffisait de demander

JP : Bien sans plus tarder voici la neuvième question :

**9. Pourquoi diantre ce bon capitaine Kuro a décidé d'arrêté sa vie de pirate?  
A. Faut bien qu'il prenne sa retraite  
B. En fait il avait le mal de mer et il pouvait plus le supporter  
C. Il aurait préféré vendre des glaces aux petits enfants  
D. C'était l'heure du goûter**

Zoro : je suis certain que Luffy arrêterais sa carrière de pirate pour un goûter

Luffy : t'as un problème avec les goûters ?

Zoro : en général c'est pour les gosses

Sanji : mais vois la vérité en face : c'est un gosse

Zoro : ah ouais. Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose d'utile

Sanji : c'est d'un humour...

Zoro : je sais j'ai raté ma vocation

Luffy : le plus grand mangeur de hamburgers ?

Zoro : quoi ?

Franky : c'est pas toi qui voulait le devenir ? Non Ace y'a rien à bouffer

Ace : zut

Luffy : ah oui c'est vrai

Zoro : j'ai du rater un épisode

Vivi : quand tu dormais

Zoro : je comprends mieux

Sanji : c'est possible ?

Nami : silence Robin se concentre

Robin : ah non non pas du tout

Nami : ah ?

Robin : la réponse est plus qu'évidente

Nami : ah ?

Robin : voila la réponse A

Nami : hein ?

Robin : oui aussi la première réponse

Nami : a...

Zoro : oui tais toi et Sanji pose ce couteau et arrête de me regarder comme un psychopathe

Robin : je dis donc la réponse A

JP : dernier mot ?

Robin : c'est mon dernier mot

JP : bonne réponse !

Franky : la retraite ?

Usopp : il se faisait vieux

Franky : si tu le dis

JP : bien et maintenant voici la dixième question !

**10. Le nez d'Arlong a cette forme car :  
A. C'est un cousin éloigné d'Usopp  
B. On lui a tordu quand il était gosse  
C. Il s'est pris un mur et paf  
D. Chirurgie esthétique voyons !**

Usopp : mais mais mais ... mais non !

Zoro : ça ne m'aurait pas étonné

Usopp : c'est degeu

Luffy : Nami tu en sais quelque chose ?

Nami : la fois ou je lui ais demandé j'ai dû nettoyer meuh-meuh

Chopper : aïe

Luffy : tu as mal ?

Chopper : non façon de parler

Luffy : ah oui c'est vrai faut que je retienne ça

Vivi : faudrait oui

Zoro : moi je reste convaincu qu'il est ton cousin éloigné Usopp

Usopp : mais ça va pas ? _le tape_

Zoro : aïe !

Luffy : ah! Toi tu n'as pas mal

Zoro : comment tu peux savoir ?

Luffy : c'est une façon de parler

Tous: ...

Luffy : ça aussi ?

Vivi : non

Robin : réponse D : chirurgie

JP : hey hey c'est une bonne réponse !

Nami : c'est vrai que sinon je sais pas comment c'est possible d'avoir un pif pareil ...

JP : passons à la ... la pub !

Tous : une pub ?

JP : et oui et d'ailleurs la voila !

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

S Hardy : et voila ... l'avant dernier chapitre est terminé

Sanji : non pas sans peine

Zoro : tu rame pour trouver les questions

Luffy : bouuuuuuuuh

S Hardy : oh toi tu veux un gâteau à la fin de l'émission ?

Luffy : ouaissss !

S Hardy : alors sage

Luffy : oui m'dame

S Hardy : et à la prochaine à vous !


	12. La faim des haricots

Bonjour à vous, comment ça va ? Bien je l'espère, enfin … oui je m'en fous un peu, je sais juste pas quoi dire pour vous annoncer que ceci est le dernier chapitre de « Qui veut gagner des berrys »…. Bah oui suis - je bête ( qui a dit oui ? ) j'avais juste à le dire et hop! Ah ces jeunes je vous jure( c'est encore toi qui a dit la vieille ?)  
Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire les dernières conneries télévisées de nos amis !

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Générique, maintenant tout le monde sait le jouer à la flûte_

JP : Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue sur le plateau de votre émission, Qui veut gagner des berrys, pour la dernière partie de celle-ci.

Zoro : en fait il aurait été plus logique de nommer cette fic à dormir debout « Qui va gagner des berrys? »

Usopp : oui mais on aurait tout de suite su la réponse

Sanji : et c'est pour rester dans l'ambiance de parodie

Zoro : ratée comme parodie

Luffy : oui

Vivi : tu sais ce qu'est une parodie ?

Luffy : non mais y'a rien à manger alors c'est nul

Vivi : ah mais oui … évidemment …

Luffy : si il y avait eu au moins un goûter je dirais pas mais bon …

Zoro : alors dis rien quand même

JP : sur ce, nous allons continuer le jeu avec la seule candidate digne de ce nom

Sanji : on écrit quoi sur sa tombe à celui la?

Zoro : rien, on le balance à la flotte et c'est tout

Sanji : pas con

Zoro : je sais c'est moi

Sanji : c'était nul ça par contre

Zoro : je t'imitais c'est tout

Nami : vous avez bientôt fini ?

Zoro : non

Nami : si vous avez fini

Zoro : non on a …

Nami : Si!

Zoro : c'est bon, ça va … ça va …

JP : euh … on continue ?

Robin : allons y par ce que si on les attends on y sera encore demain

**11. Qui parmi ces personnes ne fume pas ?  
A. Smoker  
B. Luffy  
C. Sanji  
D. Chopper**

Zoro : ils ont vraiment pas plus compliqué comme question?

Nami : c'est clair que pour le coup …

Vivi : euh pas tellement

Sanji : comment ça?

Vivi : Luffy ou Chopper fume alors ?

Zoro : hein ? Quoi ? Mais …. Ah ouais

Sanji : mais il beug ce jeu de merde!

Zoro : je te le fais pas dire

Franky : aucun des deux ne fume

Vivi : Chopper c'est un médecin et je le vois mal fumer

Nami : et Luffy … il doit sûrement pas savoir comment on fait

Usopp : mais y'en a sûrement un qui fume

Robin : je vais dire la réponse D

Tous : quoi ?

JP : très bien! C'est une bonne réponse !

Franky : j'y crois pas … Luffy fume ?

Luffy : non même pas vrai ! Sur la vie de mon steak ! …. Enfin j'ai essayé une fois

Robin : tu vois

Luffy : c'est pas ma faute c'est Usopp qui m'a forcé à essayer

Usopp : n'importe quoi c'est toi qui m'a dit que ce serait plus marrant pour imiter Sanji!

Luffy : ah oui … maintenant que tu me le dis …

Sanji : ne racontez pas plus sinon je vous écrase l'un contre l'autre

Zoro : continuez votre récit

Franky : tu es cruel …

Zoro : oui c'est possible

JP : bien voici la douzième question

**12. Comment s'appelle l'éléphant de Spandam?  
A. Marguerite  
B. Nami  
C. Funkfried  
D. Dumbo**

_Éclat de rire de la part de Luffy et Usopp_

Sanji : je l'ai déjà dit lors de la première émission, et je le redis : je tuerais celui qui a fait les questions

Nami : comment peuvent-ils …

Zoro : Nami et Dumbo … c'est pas la même chose ?

Luffy : bah ouais, Nami c'est la grosse … euh la grosse vache qui vient de passer tu l'as pas vu ? Non ? Tant pis …

Sanji : c'était nul comme rattrapage

Zoro : tu as déjà vu une vache sur un plateau télévisé?

Vache : meuuuuuuh

Zoro : oh bon sang !

Sanji : elle m'a fait peur cette idiote !

Luffy : ah bah vous voyez!

JP : mais que fait une vache sur ce plateau ?

Usopp : oh la vache!

Franky : quel jeu de mot ...

Luffy : Nami on t'appelle _se prends un coup de Nami_

Nami : non mais

Luffy : eh Sanji tu pourrais pas nous la cuisiner ?

Sanji : non mais ça va pas ?

Luffy : la vache, pas Nami

Ace : manger ?

Franky : je l'avais presque oublié celui -la

Sanji : hors de question de faire ça en direct

Luffy : on pourrait alors peut être la garder et en faire un élevage …

Zoro : et pourquoi pas ouvrir une ferme ?

Luffy : quelle bonne idée !

Zoro : non

Luffy : pourquoi ?

Sanji : par ce que c'est l'idée de tête de choux fleur

Zoro : c'est d'une finesse …

Luffy : ah non les choux fleurs sont bons, ils ne sont pas fins

Vivi : tu as de drôles de goûts toi

Franky : tu as vu son équipage ?

Vivi : tu en fais partie

Nami : justement

Ace : bon y'a rien à manger alors?

Chopper : euh bah non en fait

Ace : bon alors je peux continuer à dormir

Chopper : bonne nuit

Ace : mer …..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Robin : bien, si ma mémoire est bonne, il s'agit de la réponse C

JP : voila une bonne réponse de plus !

Luffy : Funkfried ... Franky ...

Franky : un problème avec mon prénom ?

Luffy : nan, seulement que je me demandait si il faisait pas partie de ta famille cet éléphant

Franky : euh ... pas que je sache

Zoro : j'ai tout particulièrement apprécié le moment d'hésitation

JP : et maintenant la question numéro 13!

Usopp : ça porte malheur

Chopper : je veux pas voir ça

Usopp : si ça se trouve ça sera une question impossible à trouver la bonne réponse!

Vivi : calmez vous donc un peu ...

JP : bon ... alors la voici

**13. Et le crapaud qui aide la bande de bras cassés à sauver Robin ?  
A. Sanji  
B. Ginyu  
C. Zoro  
D. Yokozuna**

Sanji et Zoro : ...

Robin : est ce possible de dire deux réponses en même temps ?

Sanji et Zoro : ça va pas ?

Usopp : ah! Comme ils se sentent visés tout de suite!

Luffy : eh, Ginyu c'est pas un monsieur qui s'est renversé un pot de peinture violet sur la tronche et qui se balade avec de drôles de fringues et qui fait partie d'un groupe de majorettes ?

Nami : oui pourquoi ?

Luffy : mais c'est pas un crapaud ?

Nami : à la base non ... mais bon, tu sais comme le destin est cruel

Luffy : ça j'en sais rien, je sais juste que Sanji est cruel de fermer le frigo avec un cadenas

Sanji : c'est pour la survie de l'équipage que je fais ça

Luffy : et ma survie à moi ?

Franky : hey je rêve pas, ils nous traitent de bras cassés ?

Vivi : non, tu ne rêve pas

Chopper : mais ... mais ... c'est pas justeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu TT

Sanji : _qui s'est éloigné de Chopper on ne sait pourquoi _laissez, on va massacrer la personne qui rédige ces questions à la fin de l'émission

Tous : OUAIS ! ( Auteur : gloups )

Zoro : en fait, c'était quoi son nom au crapaud ?

Chopper : sais pas

Nami : c'est justement la questions, chers amis

Chopper : tu es mon amieeeeeeeeeee _dit-il en lui sautant dessus la morve au nez_

Nami : olé _dit-elle en esquivant un renne gluant_

Luffy : ouah bravo !

Nami : merci merci

Luffy : une autre! Une autre!

Chopper : euh .. non peut être pas ...

Usopp : bah pourquoi ? C'était marrant à voir

Chopper : mais pas l'atterrissage ... Je ne suis pas cascadeur après tout

Franky : c'est bien joli de voir un renne faire des culbutes, mais ça nous dit pas le nom de ce crapaud de pacotille.

Sanji : on dirait un petit vieux qui parle

Zoro : oui, avec son journal à la main

Nami : avec ses pantoufles trouées

Usopp : blotti au coin du feu

Vivi : avec sa tasse de chocolat chaud

Luffy : tous les petit vieux ont une tasse de chocolat chaud ?

Chopper : la plupart. Pourquoi ?

Luffy : c'est décidé : quand je serais grand, je serais un petit vieux!

Sanji : mais bien sûr ...

Franky : y'a que lui pour sortir des conneries pareilles

Ace : chocolat ?

Franky : et lui pour parler pour ne rien dire

Luffy : je me demande comment vous faites pour ne rien dire, tout en parlant ... voila une énigme ...

Vivi : oui ... et ta thérapie ? Elle se passe bien ?

Luffy : hein ? Euh ça se mange ?

Tous : non

Luffy : dommage. Sinon j'aurai bien voulu prendre une thérapie.

Nami : tu sais, même si ça ne se mange pas, tu peux quand même

Luffy : oui mais non

Robin : bon, après mûre réflexion, ma réponse sera la D

JP : votre dernier mot ?

Luffy : courgette

Usopp : quoi ?

Luffy : si j'avais un dernier mot à dire, ce serait celui - la

Usopp : et pourquoi une courgette ?

Luffy : et pourquoi pas ?

JP : bonne réponse !

Luffy : t'as vu comme je t'ai eu Usopp! Nananananèreuuuuuu

JP : ah mais je ne parlais pas pour vous ...

Luffy : oh

JP : je disais que Robin avait trouvé la bonne réponse

Usopp : cool

JP : on passe à la suite ?

Robin : avec plaisir

JP : alors voici la 14eme question :

**14. Qui a créé le bateau de Gold Roger ?  
A. Tom  
B. Pomme  
C. Rhum  
D. Rhume**

Luffy : c'est Pomme!

Zoro : c'est Rhum

Chopper : c'est Rhume!

Tous les autres : ...

Zoro : pourquoi ce serait Pomme ?

Luffy : par ce que c'est bon les pommes!

Chopper : et pourquoi Rhum ?

Zoro : par ce que c'est bon le Rhum !

Luffy : et pourquoi Rhume ?

Chopper : par ce que c'est bon le ... euh non rien laissez tomber

Zoro : ce ne sont pas des misérables pommes qui vont construire un navire entier

Luffy : oh oh! Crois tu que le rhum peut aider ?

Zoro : figure-toi que oui, petit ignorant

Luffy : moi ignorant ? ... Ah bah .. .ouais

Zoro : tu vois j'ai raison

Luffy : alors explique

Zoro : trop compliqué pour toi

Luffy : ha ha ! Tu ne sais pas !

Zoro : par ce que le rhum donne de la force!

Chopper : si vous le permettez

Zoro et Luffy : non on te le permet pas

Chopper : ah bon ...

Zoro : et c'est pas les pommes avec leurs bras et leurs jambes magiques qui vont le faire

Chopper : les pommes ont des bras ?

Sanji : et les poules ont des dents

Franky : et les moules ont des gants!

Zoro : si ça peut te faire plaisir ...

Ace : donc si j'ai bien suivi, y'a rien à manger ?

Vivi : réveillé ?

Ace : on dirait bien

Franky : comment est ce possible ?

Ace : vous parlez de bouffe depuis tout à l'heure

Vivi : ah bah oui ...

Ace : c'est vrai que des pommes peuvent faire un bateau ?

Sanji : non, mais par contre ça peut donner de bonnes tartes

Ace : ce qui est très bon

Sanji : un connaisseur ?

Ace : non, un goinfre

Sanji : hum ... oui c'est vrai

Robin : bande de malades ...

Luffy : on est malades !

Chopper : un médecin ! Un médecin !

Usopp : euh Chopper ...

Chopper : oui ?

Usopp : tu es le médecin

Chopper : ah ouiiii c'est vrai

Robin : vu que Luffy a dit une réponse, elle est fausse, et que Zoro et Chopper en on dit une aussi ... alors je vais dire la réponse A

Luffy Zoro Chopper : c'est gentil ...

Robin : à la guerre comme à la guerre

Luffy : y'a quelqu'un à cogner ?

Sanji : à part le présentateur, non

Luffy : dommage

JP : encore une bonne réponse !

Luffy : ah mais je suis trop ...

Sanji : non c'était pas pour toi

Nami : c'est Robin qui a répondu correctement et qui nous rapproche ... des Berryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyysss !

Zoro : calme toi Nami ...

Nami : berrys ... berrys ...

JP : sur ce, voici, la dernière question ;

**15. Quel était le petit nom de Sanji ?  
A. Petit asticot  
B. Petit abricot  
C. Petit con  
D. Petit cornichon**

Tous ( sauf Sanji ) : _explosion de rire_

Sanji : riez ... riez ...

Zoro : ne t'en fais pas petit asticot

Nami : on va pas se gêner, ... petit abricot !

Luffy : petit con

Sanji : je ne te ...

Luffy : je ne fais que lire les propositions

Vivi : tu sais lire ?

Luffy : non, je fais semblant

Vivi : je me disais aussi ...

Sanji : et tu faisais comment pour les questions ?

Zoro : observez comment il détourne le sujet

Luffy : bah Fauxcul les dit toutes

Sanji : ah oui ...

Zoro : c'était évident, petit pain d'épice

Sanji : petit pain d'épice ?

Luffy : ouaiiis ! C'est un pain d'épiceeee !

Sanji : non même pas vrai

Luffy : dommage ...

Robin : alors t'étais quoi ?

Sanji : un petit ... ah non devine

Luffy : en tout cas on sait que ça commence par "petit"

Zoro : en sachant que toutes les propositions commencent par ça, on est très avancés

Luffy : oui

Zoro : t'a rien compris

Luffy : exactement

Zoro : je m'en doutais ...

Ace : en tout cas ces questions donnent faim

Luffy : c'est clair... eh petit je ne sais quoi, tu nous fera à manger après ?

Sanji : une fois que j'aurais assassiné l'abruti qui fait ces questions à la mords moi le nœud ...

Luffy : mais t'as pas de nœud

Sanji : complètement ...

Luffy : intelligent, plein de ressources c'est ça ?

Sanji : pas vraiment ...

Zoro : comment ça pas vraiment ?

Sanji : tu aurais préfèré : oui bien sûr ?

Zoro : non : pas du tout

Sanji : c'était pas pour le blesser

Zoro : tant que tu lui dit pas que Vivi n'est pas réellement une pastèque, tout ira pour le mieux

Sanji : pas faux

Robin : bon comme je serais tentée de dire toutes les réponses, je vais utiliser un joker

JP : lequel ?

Robin : l'appel à un ami

JP : et qui voulez vous appeler ?

Luffy : le pape !

JP : pardon ?

Luffy : non rien

Robin : je vais appeler Sanji

JP : okay

Robin : dit nous tout Sanji, c'était quoi ton petit nom ?

Sanji : je le dirais pas

Nami : berrys ...

Robin : s'il te plaît ...

Nami : pour nous faire plaisir ...

Sanji : c'était PETIT CORNICHON!

Zoro : MWAHAHAHA Petit Cornichooooooooooooooooon !

Luffy : ouais c'est un cornichooooooon !

Sanji : je suis pas un cornichoooooooooooon !

Vivi : tarés

Luffy : pastèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèque !

Robin : ma réponse sera donc, la D, petit cornichon

JP : est ce votre dernier mot ?

Robin : oui

JP : c'est donc une bonne réponse !

Nami : BERRYS !

Zoro : elle a gagnééééééé !

Luffy et Ace : a la bouffe!

Sanji : ouais ... euh ... manger ?

Luffy : oui avec les berrys on va acheter de la bouffe !

Robin : on a gagné quoi ?

JP : un million

Nami : de berrys ?

Zoro : non de cacahuètes

Nami : trop drôle ...

JP : mais ...

Tous : quoi?

JP : il faut réparer le plateau

Nami : et ?

JP : ça nous coûte un million et cinquante berrys

Nami : pauvre chou

JP : donc on garde l'argent et Chopper

Luffy : pas de problème

JP : sans doute

Chopper : mais mais mais mais ... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN !

Sanji : ah va te moucher on plaisante

Luffy : bah non

Chopper : quoi ?

Nami : tu es cruel

Luffy : oui après tout y'a rien eu à manger et c'est ta faute si il faut réparer

Chopper : noooooooooon! _tente de s'enfuir_

Luffy : choppez Chopper !

Zoro : le jeu de mot ...

_Se termine par une course poursuite à travers le reste du plateau, créant encore plus de dégâts.  
Au final, on kidnappa toute la bande pour faire des réparations, Sanji pour faire la bouffe, Chopper fut ensuite engagé dans une série "Chopperman" qui ne comporta qu'un épisode, Luffy et Ace s'en allèrent au resto du coin mais comme ils n'avaient pas d'argent, ils furent contraints de trouver une solution ..._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

S Hardy : et voila, c'est la fin de votre série favorite

Sanji : et celle de ta vie aussi

S Hardy : ah mais non !

Sanji : tu vas pleurer ta mère !

Luffy : bon c'est bien beau mais on mange quand ?


	13. Emission Bonus !

Salut à vous les gens !  
Vous croyez cette fic aux archives du site ? Vous ne pensiez plus jamais avoir droit à de nouvelles aventures de cette fic complètement débile et originale ? Et bien non vus rêviez tout simplement mes chers amis! Par ce que je vous aime et qu'il n'y a pas de raison que je ne le fasse pas, voici pour vous ce chapitre bonus !  
Let's fun !

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Nouveau générique pour l'occasion, c'est la fête!_

JP : BONSOOOUUAAAR Mesdames et Messieurs! Je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans cette émission spéciale de Qui veut gagner des berrys !

Luffy : pourquoi le plateau il est plus tout cassé comme avant ?

Sanji : c'était plus marrant

Luffy : j'avais même fait une cabane dans le coin avec des sièges

Nami : c'était des toilettes

Robin : par ce que depuis la dernière fois ils ont eu le temps de tout reconstruire

Usopp : y'a du budget!

Zoro : puis-je vous poser une question ?

Tous : oui ?

Zoro : vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'on a passé un bon nombre de temps ici

Chopper : ça c'est vrai

Zoro : qu'on a risqué notre vie ici

Chopper : plus que vrai

Zoro : qu'on a même perdu du temps ici

Luffy : en effet ... tout ce temps perdu et qu'on aurait pu bouffer ... quel gâchis

Nami : ce n'est pas comme si tu ne t'étais pas rattrapé ensuite

Luffy : pas faux

Zoro : bref! Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi on est là!

Sanji : des fois je me demande si il y a vraiment un petit pois sous ta tête de choux

Luffy : ce n'est pas possible

Sanji : et pourquoi ça ?

Luffy : le chou ça pousse pas au dessus des petits pois tu devrais le savoir

Zoro : ça ne me donne pas la réponse!

JP : vous voulez la réponse ?

Luffy : réponse D !

Nami : quoi ?

Luffy : je me remet dans l'ambiance du jeu

Zoro : oui on veut la réponse

JP : et la voila !

Brook : yohohoho!

Zoro : ah ça !

Brook : comment ça ?

Zoro : bien tu vois je m'attendais à un truc plus ... fun!

Brook : mais ne suis je pas fun ? Après tout je ne peux plus avoir de coup de soleil !

Luffy et Chopper : Waaaaaah ! *_*

Brook : en voila qui savent apprécier les bonnes choses!

Franky : ce ne sont pas vraiment des références en même temps

Luffy : ah au fait y'a pas Ace et Vivi ?

Zoro : bah en fait Vivi est aux toilettes en train de se refaire une beauté et Ace ...

Usopp : il s'est certainement endormi en chemin

Vivi : je suis là !

Sanji : ma Vivi adorée!

Robin : alors le tourisme a augmenté chez toi depuis l'émission ?

Vivi : pas vraiment non ... euh ...

Zoro : quoi ?

Vivi : vous pouvez me dire qu'est ce que c'est ce truc ?

Ace : c'est Halloween ! J'ai trop dormi cette fois pour avancer si loin dans le temps

Luffy : salut Ace ! Mais vous parlez de quoi ?

Vivi et Ace : LUI ! _Montrent Brook du doigt_

Brook : quoi donc ? Je vous fait si peur ?

Vivi : non pas vraiment en fait ...

Brook :Vivi ?

Vivi : euh oui ?

Brook : bouh

Vivi :AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Luffy : wai wai que de la t'chatche

Chopper : gnu ?

JP : euh messieurs dames, si vous voulez qu'on commence ...

Brook : mais avec plaisir ! Prends place sur le siège mythique

Zoro : quand je pense que nous on a du en baver pour en arriver la

Vivi : et lui il arrive et hop là!

Nami : n'y aurait il pas un peu de jalousie dans l'air ?

Vivi : mais non.

Nami : enfin quoi qu'il en soit je l'encourage !

Franky : ah c'est nouveau

Nami : en fait c'est par ce qu'il est notre dernière chance de gagner des berrys !

Luffy : ah je comprends mieux le titre de l'émission maintenant! Merci Nami

Nami : ... pas de quoi ...

JP : bien, si vous êtes prêts, jouons ensembles à "Qui veut gagner, des Berrys"

Brook : oh yeah!

Sanji : mauvais présentateur, il lui a demandé si il était prêt pour jouer et Brook n'a pas eu le temps de répondre

Nami : et alors ?

Sanji : bien ...

Brook : je ne vois pas ou peut être le problème

JP : bien alors voici la première question :

**1. Quel est le rêve de Nami ?  
A Présenter la météo  
B Avoir une vraie arme  
C Être pickpocket  
D Dessiner une carte du monde des eaux**

Luffy : c'est vrai que pour l'arme...

Usopp : mais elle est très bien, pas vrai Nami ?

Nami : euh ...

Usopp : ça veut dire quoi ce euh ?

Brook : bien qu'elle ne sait pas quoi répondre pour pas te vexer yohohoho !

Zoro : arrête de rire comme le père noël tu fais peur Brook

Luffy : ah n'importe quoi Zoro

Zoro : quoi encore ?

Luffy : il existe pas le père noël tes parents te l'ont pas dit ?

Zoro : ...

Luffy : oh désolé je viens de briser une illusion de petit enfant !

Zoro : ne t'en fais donc pas

Luffy : mais si je m'en fais ! Tu ne pourra plus avoir les mêmes yeux pleins d'étoile le soir de Noël !

Zoro : dans lequel de tes rêves je pourrais tirer une tronche pareille ?

Luffy : je sais pas, je ne donne pas de titre avec mes rêves

Franky : encore heureux ...

Luffy : par contre y'a la trilogie de "Le seigneur des gigots d'agneau" qui va sortit en coffret collector!

Usopp : vraiment ?

Vivi : mais non, c'est Luffy qui l'a inventé rien de plus

Usopp : dommage

Luffy : oui en effet

Franky : pourquoi présenter la météo au fait ? Pour revenir un peu sur le vrai sujet

Chopper : par ce qu'elle sait toujours si il va faire beau ou non

Luffy : oui comme les animaux AIE _s'est fait frappé par Nami_

Nami : je ne te permets pas Luffy

Luffy : bah pourquoi ?

Brook : bon ! réfléchissons un instant les amis

Luffy : bonne idée

Nami : tu devrais en prendre de la graine

Luffy : non pas vraiment, ça a pas de goût les graines

Brook : bon je ne pense pas que de présenter la météo soit son rêve absolu

Choper : qui sait ?

Nami : bah moi

Chopper : ah bien sûr que je peux être bête

Luffy : non tu es une bête

Brook : avoir une vraie arme ... Passons ce sujet délicat

Usopp : vaut mieux

Brook : pickpocket elle l'est déjà

Nami : hé !

Brook : alors je vais dire la réponse D !

JP : dernier mot ?

Brook : D enfin D n'est pas un mot mais une lettre

JP : euh non je voulais dire, est ce que vous validez cette réponse ?

Brook : bien oui !

JP : voila qui est une réponse correcte !

Brook : ça commence bien

Luffy : si ça commence mal ça serait déjà finit voyons

Sanji : n'essaye pas de faire dans la logique un instant, ça ne te réussi pas

Luffy : ok

Brook : hé

Tous: qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Brook : c'est nase comme rêve

Zoro : mais tais toi donc ! Tu tiens à la vie ?

Brook : ah euh ...

JP : passons maintenant à la deuxième question !

**2. Quel est le surnom d'Ace ?  
A Le Pirate aux bois dormants  
B Ace non payeur de note de restaurant  
C Ace au tatouage pourri  
D Ace Aux Poings Ardents**

Ace : héhé on parle de moi !

Nami : si tu regardais mieux tu aurais vu que ...

Ace : ah ouais c'est nase en fait !

Chopper : tatouage pourri ?

Luffy : bah ouais t'a pas vu son bras ?

Zoro : tellement nase qu'il peut pas écrire son nom correctement

Ace : Oh hé toi je te préviens tu va pas me faire ...

Zoro : oui ?

Ace : zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Nami : c'était certain ...

Sanji : enfin tous les noms sont pourris

Zoro : et est ce que le tien est réellement mieux ?

Sanji : ...

Luffy : de toute façon on a tous des surnoms nases

Zoro : ils n'ont pas vraiment fait d'efforts en effet

Usopp : avec tout le mal qu'on s'est donnés !

Franky : on ?

Usopp : oui nous tous quoi

Franky : ah non faut que tu t'exclue de la liste

Luffy : oui t'étais même pas là quand on a sauvé Robin

Usopp : ...

Luffy : bah ouais, t'avais qu'à pas faire ta tata en string

Nami : je me demande si Franky met des strings

Robin : en même temps ce n'est pas très compliqué d'avoir la réponse

Nami : hélas ...

Brook : ah ça c'est facile, il suffit de lire le journal : réponse D !

Luffy : quoi c'est dans le journal qu'on sait si Franky met des strings?

JP : voila qui est une bonne réponse !

Brook : yohohohoh !

JP : certes ... Passons maintenant à la troisième question :

**3. Pourquoi Franky se balade-t-il en slip ?  
A Il a des tendances exhibitionnistes  
B Pour nous laisser admirer ses magnifiques gambettes !  
C Afin de pouvoir bronzer des jambes  
D Pour être plus vite prêt pour aller à la piscine**

Nami : quand on parle du loup

Luffy : Franky n'est pas un loup voyons !

Vivi : Franky ?

Franky : quoi ?

Vivi : pourquoi as tu tendance à vouloir te montrer en slip sans cesse ?

Franky : pourquoi je porte un slip à ton avis ?

Brook : c'est là ou réside tout le mystère !

Luffy : c'est un très bon dessert d'ailleurs

Robin : en même temps ses jambes ne sont pas vraiment très ...

Nami : on comprends ce que tu veux dire, ne te force pas.

Robin : c'est bien aimable

Luffy : ça peut être pratique aussi le soir ! Pour aller au lit t'as du coup moins à enlever !

Usopp : ah non Luffy !

Luffy : quoi ?

Zoro : tu crois qu'on ta pas vu venir ?

Luffy : je viens pas je suis là

Sanji : très drôle

Nami: quoi qu'il en soit pas question que tu te balade en slip comme lui

Chopper : un seul c'est suffisant

Sanji : oui. Si c'était hélas ou Robin je ne dis pas ...

Zoro : on a compris

Brook : en même temps je voudrais bien comprendre ou est l'avantage de bronzer des jambes seulement

Robin : c'est vrai, il aurait dû aussi enlever sa chemise

Zoro : ça va pas ça ? Le p'tit pourrait être choqué!

Luffy: quel petit ?

Zoro : à ton avis ?

Sanji : t'en fais pas maman ton fils est trop con pour ça

Zoro : répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire ?

Sanji : qu'il était trop con

Zoro : non avant

Sanji : tu as très bien entendu petite mamounette à son fiston

Luffy : c'est ma maman ?

Nami : selon leurs conneries

Luffy : bah moi j'en veux pas je vais m'abandonner à la SPA

Zoro : quelle bonne idée !

Ace : pourquoi tu l'a pas fait plus tôt ?

Nami : réveillé ?

Ace : on dirait bien

Zoro : je parie cinq

Usopp : sept

Zoro : pari tenu

Ace : de quoi est ce que ...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Usopp : et balais à chiottes !

Nami : nouvelle expression ?

Zoro : héhé j'ai gagné !

Robin : tu peux nous expliquer ?

Zoro : comme on se fait un peu chier ici on a décidé de parier sur Ace

Usopp : celui qui trouve combien de mots il dira avant de se ré endormir

Luffy : ça a l'air amusant tout ça

Zoro : effectivement

Usopp : ah tu dis ça par ce que tu as gagné

Zoro : bah oui, si j'avais perdu je ne le dirais pas

Brook : allons un peu de sérieux !

Tous : pardon

Brook : ? ... Bon ce n'est pas grave. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout cela et la seule réponse correcte est la première. Alors je vais dire réponse A : réponse A !

JP : bonne réponse!

Franky : je proteste là

Robin : les résultats ne mentent jamais petit

Franky : ouais on dit ça

JP : allons ! Passons maintenant à la quatrième question :

**4. Pourquoi Luffy a t-il dit à Sogeking de bousiller le drapeau lors du sauvetage de Robin ?  
A Il le trouvait moche  
B Il a des tendances terroristes  
C Il n'a que ça à foutre de toute façon  
D On s'amuse comme on peut en fait ...**

Luffy : c'est vrai qu'il était légèrement pourrave

Zoro : c'était pas une raison

Luffy : bien pourquoi pas ?

Brook : vous pouvez pas poser des questions dont j'ai la réponse ? Enfin ou je peux répondre

Nami : c'est vrai il n'a pas vu ça

JP : le soucis c'est que vous venez d'apparaître ...

Brook : mais bien sûr que suis je bête ! Yohohohoh !

Zoro : quel rire effrayant

Brook : alors bon j'ai eu vent de cette histoire ...

JP : bonne chose en effet !

Luffy : non c'est pas bon le vent

Sanji : je vais croire un jour, que ce type aura tout bouffé

Luffy : quand même pas

Zoro : ça ne saurait tardé, si tu as déjà essayé de manger du vent

Luffy : quand on a faim il faut manger ! Tu ne retiendras donc jamais ce proverbe ?

Zoro : c'est toi qui l'a inventé

Luffy: et alors ? Maintenant il existe !

Nami : magnifique

Luffy : n'est ce pas ?

Usopp : mais qu'est ce que tu n'as pas mangé encore ?

Luffy : bien je n'ai jamais mangé ...

Sanji : oui ?

Luffy : des cucurbitacées

Nami : hein ?

Luffy : non en fait j'en ai déjà mangé bien sûr, mais le nom est classe

Robin : si on a pas de goût on peu aimer en effet

Luffy : ça vous dirait que je renomme l'équipage des cucurbitacées ?

Tous : NON

Vivi : ça vous irait si bien

Luffy : oh la pastèque hein

Vivi : PARDON ?

Luffy : héhé ...

Nami : je l'avais oublié tiens

Luffy : pas moi

Vivi : moi non plus, maintenant je ne peux plus voir de pastèque en photo

Luffy : tu prends des pastèques en photo ?

Usopp : photo de famille c'est tout

Luffy : ah mais oui bien sûr

Nami : pauvre Vivi, à cause d'une question de nases, tu te retrouve affublée d'un surnom ...

Robin : un surnom pourri tu peux le dire

Franky : comme ça pas de jaloux

Ace : personnellement je ne vous envie pas

Usopp : 5

Zoro : 4 et demi

Ace : oh vous avec vos conn ...zzzzz

Usopp : puré !

Luffy : on mange ?

Usopp : non j'ai perdu

Brook : allons les enfants ! Je vais dire la réponse C !

JP : correct !

Luffy : cool

Nami : c'est juste pour ça que tu as fait ça ?

Luffy : bah ouais, je voulais aussi faire un truc classe

Nami :et bien

Luffy : mais je savais juste pas ce que c'était en fait ...

Zoro : le tuer ou le tuer ?

Sanji : telle est la question !

Zoro : sinusoïdale

Sanji : quoi ?

Zoro : tu peux pas comprendre

JP : bien maintenant passons à la cinquième question !

**5. Pourquoi Luffy veut embarquer Brook dans son équipage ?  
A Par ce qu'il est trop cool avec ses os  
B Par ce qu'il a une coupe d'afro trop classe  
C Pratique pour Halloween  
D Par ce qu'il est musicien**

Brook : ah enfin une question ou je peux vraiment répondre

Nami : oui

Robin : ou pas

Nami : pourquoi ça ?

Robin : la question 5 est maudite

Franky : il ne peut que se planter c'est certain

Brook : ah bon ?

Luffy : tu n'a jamais entendu cette histoire ?

Brook : jamais pourquoi ?

Luffy : il y a bien longtemps, un capitaine vaillant et fort accompagnés de ses valets plus nuls les uns que les autres

Tous : hé !

Luffy : participèrent à un jeu télévisé

Brook : ah ce jeu quoi

Luffy : oui. Sauf que tous se plantèrent à la cinquième question

Brook : la légende serait donc vraie ?

Robin : euh tous ...

Nami : mais toi tu n'a pas rapporté de fric donc ça ne compte pas

Robin : la faute à qui ?

Brook : alors je vais prendre le cinquante cinquante !

JP : bien ! Computer, retirez deux mauvaises réponse !

Reste la réponse B et la réponse D

Brook : oh ça m'a vraiment confirmé dans ce que je pensais

JP : ravi

Brook : alors je vais énoncer ma réponse, yohohoho

Nami : un terrible sentiment d'angoisse m'envahit

Brook : réponse B ! Et c'est mon dernier mot ! Yohohoho ...

Tous : noooooooooooon !

Brook : plait-il ?

Robin : mauvaise réponse

JP : eh c'est mon job ça

Robin : ah oui, possible

JP : donc, en effet c'est une mauvaise réponse

Brook : pas la peine de le dire deux fois voyons je ne suis pas sourd yohohoh

Luffy : qu'est ce que je vous disais ?

Sanji : que tu as faim ?

Luffy : enfin quelqu'un qui suit

Brook : et pourquoi n'est pas grâce a ma magnifique crinière que tu ai voulu de moi ?

Luffy : m'en tape moi!

Zoro : depuis le début il nous casse les pieds pour avoir un musicien

Luffy : même si c'était un orque qui jouait de la clarinette je crois que je l'aurais embarqué

Brook : bon j'ai gagné quoi ?

JP : rien

Brook : quoi ?

Luffy : c'est la règle du jeu

Brook :elle est nulle alors !

Luffy : wai d'abord

Nami : ah Brook tu as tout gâche! C'était notre dernière chance !

Brook : olà! Mais je ne vous aurais rien donné moi

Nami : COMMENT ?

Luffy : hey calme toi il a perdu de toute façon

Nami : je vais t'étripeeeeeeeeeeeeer !

Brook : impossible je n'ai plus de peau ... AAAAA!

_S'en suit une magnifique course poursuite tout autour du plateau. C'est sur cette scène que se conclu cette émission_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

S Hardy : Et voila ! C'était le Chapitre bonus avec Brook en guest star !

Luffy : au final c'était pas une bonne idée

S Hardy : pourquoi ?

Nami : on vient de péter à nouveau le plateau ...

S Hardy: pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Bref! Alors à la prochaine chers lecteurs et portez vous bien, et à, qui sait, une prochaine fois !


End file.
